K-ON! Continued!
by VinnyValient
Summary: The Afterschool Tea Time band are together at the J. Women's University and are carrying on with their life. A fan fiction written as a continuation from the anime (after the second series and the movie). It follows closely to the manga but will deviate with added scenes ;) Note: This story will undergo a complete re-write after my exams (at the end of May)
1. 1: J Women's University

/*Author's notes

This is my second K-ON fan fiction. It begins after the second season of the Japanese anime at the J. Women's University. This will follow very closely to the manga (the manga after the anime) though so be warned when nothing new happens very much (if you've read the manga.)

I have no idea how the university is laid out so I'm following the manga and making it up as I go along basically.

*/

* * *

><p>Music blaring in the black darkness with coloured streaks of light piercing down from the lights above. Reds and blues, yellows and greens, the illuminated faces of the roaring crowd bounced up and down to the sounds and feelings that exploded out of her guitar.<p>

"Fuwa fuwa time!" she sang at the top of her voice and the people echoed her as the adrenaline kicked through her. Raising her arm up, she began swinging it round in large circles. Round and round, strumming her guitar causing ripples through her audience as they threw their arms in the air in time. As the last wave reached the back, some clunky heavy doors burst open casting the silhouette of someone into her performance.

"Time to wake up!" the shadow screamed and a chill wind gushed through the door, blowing away the darkness, her lights and her audience. The cold cut through her, killing the music.

* * *

><p>Ritsu, "Okay, time to wake up."<p>

"Whoa!?" Yui shouted out as her duvet was pulled away from her.

Mio, "Come on Yui, wake up."

Mugi, "If you don't wake up soon, you'll be late."

As she was waking up, her misty eyes couldn't spot who was saying what. She recognised the voices of her music band though.

"If you're going to be like this right from the first day," said Ritsu, their drummer, "I'm really worried about your future." Yui could make out her putting the duvet back on the bed.

Mio cut in with a sigh. "Look who's talking, I had to wake you up too."

"So," said Yui, the first thing she had said since her dream was interrupted and all three people in the room looked at her. "Why are you guys at my house?"

Ritsu squished her face together. "This is the University dorm! Wake up!" As Yui got her face back together, she looked at her three friends. Mio sighed in the background, playing with her raven black hair. Next to her, a blonde Tsumugi gazed intently at her, presumably watching how to wake up Yui. The third person, who was closest to Yui, frowned at her as she still hadn't properly gotten out of bed.

"Ric-chan!" Yui cried, leaping at her with a hug.

"What's wrong?!" she shouted back but then Yui slumped in her arms, dozing. "Don't go back to sleep," she said, knocking the girl on the head.

* * *

><p>"Wow! That's some serious bed hair!" cried out Yui, excited as usual. She turned towards someone. "Steamed towel please."<p>

"I don't have a steamed towel," replied Ritsu.

"But Ui would always have one ready." Yui began searching for a comb.

"Ui-chan's amazing," commented Ritsu to Mio.

"Ric-chan, change of clothes please."

"Just go home already."

* * *

><p>Somehow, they had ended up in the same dormitory together. It was like they were living together, thought Yui, as the group headed down the stairs. The only one missing was Azusa, their little junior of their music group. Being a year below though, she was still at their school in her last year. As Yui's thoughts lingered on her little kohai, they reached the cafeteria.<p>

"I wonder how Azu-nyan's doing," though Yui aloud, queuing for their breakfast. Idly piling rice onto her plate, her thoughts trailed on towards the club they had left behind. After graduating, they had left the club in Azusa's hands but being the only one of the club not graduating, currently she was the only member.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Azusa is going to find more members," Ritsu comforted her friend but her eyes were on the mountain of rice that was crumbling under its own weight on Yui's plate. Quickly, leading her away from the food, the group found a table to sit together.

"Ui and Jun will look after her too." Finding an empty but comfortable table in a small corner, they began to discuss the day's events.

"We have to go to the entrance ceremony in an hour but it seems we have the rest of the day free," said Mio. She seemed to be enjoying the food, as she didn't stop eating to say this.

"So what shall we do afterwards?" Mugi politely wiped her mouth, considering the day's plan.

"We must join the Light Music Club!" Ritsu shouted. The room was fairly empty but Mio still ducked her head down and hit Ritsu over the head. It was the first day so she didn't want to stand out very much.

"How are we going to find it? There may not even be a light music club here."

"If there isn't then we'll make one." Mio could tell Ritsu was imagining herself as the club president again.

"I guess we could try out other clubs," suggested Mugi. "There must be other kinds of music clubs or we could try something new."

Ritsu, "I want to try martial arts!"

Megu, "How about aciting?"

Ritsu, "Football."

Megu, "Arts and crafts."

Ritsu, "The Mio Fan club, ow!" Mio brushed her hands after dealing another blow to the back of Ritsu's head.

"Yui, what about you?" Mio asked her, curious about her silence. "You haven't said anything in a while." She was gazing at her rice. "Have you lost your appetite?" Ritsu then realised that Yui had eaten all the rice.

"It doesn't taste the same as Ui's rice." She got up and walked away. Three pairs of eyes followed her.

"She's going for seconds!?"

* * *

><p>Now dressed up in their university uniforms, they seemed ready to head out.<p>

"Ritsu, you're leaving your headband on?" asked Mio. Mugi held up a mirror to let Ritsu see that it didn't seem right with the suit. After taking it down though, it looked weirder.

"How about now?" she asked.

Mio and Yui, "That looks weird too."

"So what am I supposed to do?!" she barked back.

* * *

><p>All lined up and sitting quietly in the west hall, the head of the university was making a congratulatory speech about their success. Sighing, Ritsu's eyes began to wander. As the seating order was alphabetical, she had been separated from the others. They were each on different rows; Mugi was in front of her who was close behind Mio who was behind Yui. As usual, the former two were listening to the speech. However, she couldn't see Yui. It was fairly dark around the students so she could only see rows of silhouettes but she thought she knew where Yui was. A slight movement caught her eye and she saw Yui's head on resting on a shoulder.<p>

_Wait; if none of us are next to her then whose shoulder is that, _thought Ritsu. Quickly whipping out a pen and paper, she wrote a message to pass along to Mio who was closest. After the note passed through some hands, Mio shot several glances at Yui and desperately wanted to shout at her. Unfortunately, being so far away, they couldn't do much about it.

"Nadoka-chan, thank you," said Yui, or so Mio thought she had said. Was she asleep?

* * *

><p>"We are terribly sorry!" said Mio, looking terrified. Outside the hall, Mio and Yui were facing a scary woman. Her black spikey hair was very short and untamed and allowed an earing to be seen clearly. Whilst her new suit was very clean and smart, a spot of drool could clearly be seen on her shoulder.<p>

Mio pushed Yui's head down into a very low bow. "Come on Yui, say you're sorry too."

Yui, "I-I'm sorry (Ow)." Mio let the girl raise her head back up.

Mio, quietly, "Why did you have to fall asleep on such a scary person?"

The scary person in question started having a go at Yui. "How can you fall asleep in the entrance ceremony? Do you even know how to be nervous?"

"Hehe," replied Yui with a childish grin on her face, "My mum often tells me that too. She says it's amazing I can sleep anywhere I want." Mio sighed at her.

Scary person, "That was not a compliment!" She turned and stormed off and two people followed her, giggling. They were presumably her friends.

Yui looked curiously at the three, wondering. "So there are people like that too."

Before Mio could reply, a swarm of non-uniformed people arrived.

"Congratulations on your admission! We're from the tennis club!"

"Are you interested in our anime club?"

It seemed like paper was flying everywhere as fliers were handed out or forced onto them. Mio struggled to refuse them, managing to shake her head and ketp her thoughts on the light music club.

"No thank you," she managed to some people and tried to find Yui.

"It's hard to say no," Yui answered as Mio found her. There were enough sheets of paper for a textbook in her arms.

"How did you get fliers stuck in your hair?" was the next question.

"I couldn't carry any more."

* * *

><p>"It seems we've lost the other two," said Ritsu, trying to look over the large crowd that had swarmed them. "Well as long as they're together they should be okay." It seemed like all the new freshers of the university had clashed with the army of clubs, each trying to recruit new members. "There are so many people…"<p>

Mugi nodded in response. "We should try and find the light music club." Somehow, these two had avoided being crushed in the crowd and stood idly outside the hustle of people. Where to start looking for the club was easier said than done though.

"We're from the anime and manga society, would you like to join us!"

Ritsu waved her hand at the girl handing out fliers. "We're not interested."

"Thank you!" cut in Mugi, taking the flier. Ritsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mugi, I thought we were looking for the light music club." However, she seemed to be in her own little world as she wandered off towards some dressed up people.

"You'll never defeat me, Bohan," one of the dressed up people cried. She raised a sword up into the air, deflecting a blow from the other character. "An ugly tyrant such as you I will never succumb to."

There was a small audience watching as Bohan, a second person overly dressed in royal male clothing pressed on her attack with her sword.

Ritsu tried to drag her friend away. Just as Mugi began to move, Bohan was suddenly disarmed, the sword flying off to the side with the metal sounding on grass.

"A commoner with blood as soiled and dirty as yours will never best the pure nobles. Bring her out!" With a snap of her fingers, a beautiful, young lady was dragged onto the stage by two guards.

"Amaterasu!" the main character screamed, seeing the beaten up girl, bleeding at the mouth. Hopefully it's fake blood, though Ritsu as some of the crowd gasped.

Ritsu tried again, only to see Mugi's eyes lighting up as the characters began making love speeches to each other.

"So this must be the acting society," thought Ritsu, taking a flier. Distracting Mugi with it, she managed to get them both away.

* * *

><p>Yui was swimming through the crowd, Mio close behind. It seemed as though the entire university was there handing out fliers.<p>

"Must find Mugi and Ric-chan," shouted Yui, pushing past surprised faces that saw a small girl with bits of paper sticking out of her hair. Mio was apologising on the way. Suddenly, Yui's ears caught some words she recognised.

"We're from the light music club!" quickly changing direction, almost knocking some people over, she swam towards the voice.

"Yo." Yui stepped back to see the scary person again. She was taking a flier off someone.

"We- we meet again…" Yui grabbed a flier and fled.

* * *

><p>Mugi was sifting through the pile of fliers Yui had collected as they sat in a circle.<p>

"I wonder what the light music club is like here," said Ritsu to the group. "Let's check it out tomorrow." Mugi seemed happy with the idea but Yui and Mio objected.

"But that scary girl took a flier too. Do you think she's going to join too?"

"She's going to get mad at me again," Yui put in, thinking about what happened after the entrance ceremony. Mio took a pillow from her bed and hugged it as Ritsu joked about the club.

"This is the _university_ light music club, nothing like our fluffy one from school. It's probably full of _those_ kind of sempais too…"

"On second thoughts lets just not go," whimpered Mio.

"I'm kidding, they'll have some great people like Sawako." Ritsu paused, wondering why she said their old teacher's name.

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," said a voice and a head popped round the door. "It's getting pretty late so could you please keep the noise…"

It was the scary girl from before and she just spotted Yui.

"Ah! You, that girl from this afternoon!"

Yui, surprised, "M-me? Who are you?"

Upset, the black haired girl pulled out her uniform. "I'm not going to let you forget!" She pointed at the drool stain on the shoulder. "It still won't come off!" Even though she was shouting, it looked like she was almost crying.

Yui saw this as something else somehow though. "So cute!" Yui dived onto her with a hug.

"Whoa!?" The scary person couldn't seem to grasp the situation. "Huh, wait… What the hell?"

Jus then, her two friends entered the room. "Wow, they made Akira her toy." The blonde friend was laughing out loud. Her eyes looked at the other people and she spotted the light music club flier. "Hey, are you guys joining the light music club?"

Mugi distracted herself from Yui and the spikey haired one. "Um, yes we were planning to."

The blonde clapped her hands together and smiled. "I'm Yoshida Ayame and this is Hayashi Sachi." She pointed at the tall, brown haired girl with them. "We're joining too so let's all be friends!

"Oh, and the one being molested is Wada Akira." Mio began to wonder why the sudden declaration of being friends but Ayame said something to Sachi.

"To be able to mess with Akira like this, these girls must be really fun to be around!"

Ritsu sat there, nodding in agreement to all this. "I see potential for some entertainment right here."

The blonde bounced up to her. "Someone who understands us!"

"You two," shouted Akira over the noise, "don't just watch, help me!" Her arm reached out to them but was ignored. "I'm- I'm not going to call you friends, ever, you hear me?!"

Ayame, "There's no need to be shy."

Yui seemed to be attached around Akira's neck in a hug. Akira, "I'm not being shy, dammit!"

Meanwhile, Mugi remained unnoticed in the corner with a video camera. Chuckling to herself, she wondered whether Yui was missing Azusa and was releasing her energy onto Akira. Why Akira, she didn't know.

Akira, "I'm never going to accept this, never!"

* * *

><p>*Author's notes

So this is one volume of the manga +extras I've put in. As you can tell, I'm following the manga very closely because I want to get used to the characters and the number of characters in one scene. I will start introducing things, slowly but surely. Characters will probably be paired up eventually but I'm going to have to develop the characters to that point since this fan fiction follows immediately from the anime.

I hope you enjoyed reading this; there's an awful lot of speech in the manga but I guess I shouldn't be surprised when that's how manga's communicate to their readers (and with images. This being writing is slightly different :P)

*/


	2. 2: The Light Music Club and Parkour

/*Author's notes

Oh great, my double, double new lines ended up as only double new lines so you can't tell whether it's a new scene or not… Now I have to add those horizontal lines… (Hopefully, I won't miss any from now on… Hopefully)

PS in Japanese superstition, you sneeze if someone is talking about you behind your back.

If you've been following the manga alongside this fan fiction, you may be expecting Azu-nyan. If you wanted a chapter on the school, be disappointed as I'm continuing to follow the main characters. She'll have her spotlight (eventually, if I get round to it…)

So, without further ado, let's meet the light music club!

*/

* * *

><p>A trickle of sunlight fell through the curtains, through her raven hair and onto her eyes. It wasn't quiet though as the general hustle and bustle of the university outside the windows and through the corridors cut through the walls easily. With an uncovered yawn, Mio stretched out of bed with her mind on one thing, The Light Music Club.<p>

Changing out of her pyjamas, she started getting ready for the school day. Whilst the first week was generally laid back, there were still some seminars and lectures to attend so that they could choose what modules they were going to choose. It was going to be a completely new experience and she wondered whether she was going to cope. There were some people shouting outside the window, turning her thoughts on the kind of people she'd meet, or prefer not to meet. Maybe there were lots of scary people like the one from yesterday that Yui drooled on.

"Mio-chan, " Yui chirped through the door, just as Mio was pulling up her skirt.

"Ah!" she screamed, turning away to cover herself.

"You're planning to go to high school now?" asked Ritsu, walking in on her privacy. Obviously she recognised the shirt and skirt that Mio wore loosely on her. "Why did you put on your school uniform?"

"Um, I was just thinking about something and I just…"

Yui and Ritsu covered their mouths like posh, gossiping ladies would. "Oh gosh, our dear Mio is such a scatterbrain."

Mio would have hit her if she weren't struggling with her skirt. Mugi entered the room to watch as well.

Ritsu, "No really, why are you putting on your school uniform on?"

Mio, "It won't fit…"

"But we just graduated!" cried out Yui.

Ritsu, "Yeah, we've only been here two days."

Mio seemed quite sad that she had gained weight already and Mugi gave her an understanding look. "The food in this dorm is delicious, isn't it?"

Mio went to Mugi and gave her a hug. "I will lose weight!" she cried out like a promise to god. Mugi patted her on the head and looked at Yui.

"I'm surprised that Yui got up so early though," she thought out loud.

Yui did a little skip on the spot. "Hehe, I was excited because we're going to the light music club today and I couldn't sleep."

An image of the scary Akira Wada appeared in Mio's head. "But aren't you worried about the scary people in there?" Just then, Akira appeared around the door, stifling a yawn. A shiver went down Mio's spine, as she thought the devil had appeared because she spoke her name.

Yui seemed unfazed. "I'm fine because…"

She did a half turn and dived onto Akira with a choking hug around the neck. "They're so cute!"

"How does she change so quickly?" thought Mio to herself, as they all watched Akira struggling under Yui's grip.

With a swipe of her hand, Akira put on a dark and scary face, her hair hung down slightly covering her eyes. "How about now?"

With a light squeal, Yui backed away and pushed Mio in front as Akira began shouting.

"For crying out loud! It's eight o'clock in the morning and all I can hear is your _crap_ in my room next door! Can you good for nothing bunch even play in a- UGH?" There was a thump as Ayame flung a kick into the small of Akira's back.

"Don't be rude!" she shouted over the noise and began dragging her friend away. "Sorry about that, see you later at the club!"

The group of four watched the two leave Mio's room.

Ritsu, "Rockers…" Mio sighed, feeling exhausted even though it was that early. Ritsu's head turned towards her best friend who still hadn't fully changed yet. She looked down to see that the skirt had been dropped during the commotion.

"Panties…" she said without realising it. Mio caught Ritsu looking at her bottom half and a blossom of red exploded into her cheeks.

"Get out!" she yelled, throwing a barrage of pillows at Ritsu and the others.

* * *

><p>Wandering around the university grounds, Ritsu led their little party with a map. The clubroom was fairly close by, only a five-minute walk from their dormitory and a welcome sign sat by the doors.<p>

"I guess this it," Ritsu said as they reached the building. Yui panted as they neared the entrance.

"We finally made it, the university is way too big."

Mio pointed towards where they were staying, their building looming over the little club bungalow. "If Ritsu hadn't gotten us lost then we would have got here much sooner."

Skipping over that, Ritsu headed to the door. "Alright, I'm going in."

Mio remembered how annoyed Akira was that morning. "Do it quietly please…"

"GYA!" cried Ritsu.

The others screamed in unison and backed off.

"Sorry, static electricity… Are you guys okay?" Mio was behind Yui who was behind Mugi.

"Just shocked," she replied with a ladies smile.

Their bandleader opened the door properly this time and entered.

* * *

><p>The clubroom was actually a large gymnasium that had been cleared out. Bits of equipment had been hastily put away behind closet doors leaving a huge space that could fit several bands at once. Only a few people were there at that moment though, as two people got up from some sofas to greet them.<p>

Ritsu, "Um, excuse us."

"Ah, welcome," said the first person with a warm smile.

Ritsu, "We came to see the light music club."

"By all means. I'm the club president, Kana Yoshii." She had a short Hime cut that went with her cute smile. "Are you all first years?" She looked at the people at the back, observing the new people.

Ritsu nodded and looked at her friends. It seemed Mio and Yui were fairly nervous, still hiding behind Mugi. "Oh, because this is a light music club those two think you have people in scary get ups and stuff."

Kana laughed. "We don't get those get those kind of people now-a-days.

"I mean, until a while ago." She looked at the other group of girls that were already there. It was Akira, Ayame and Sachi, the latter two waving whilst Akira said something at them.

"What took you guys so long, you were right behind us."

"Hehe, we got lost…" replied Yui, finally stepping out from behind Mugi's cover. Before Akira could have a go at them, the club president noticed the instruments they had brought with them.

"You have instruments but do you have any experience playing them?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, we've been a band for three years now."

An idea formed in the president's mind. "We have a welcoming party this week; if you're interested why don't you guys perform?"

Shock spread through Mio's face when Ritsu quickly accepted. "Sounds like fun! We'll do it!"

Mio snapped at Ritsu but she was ignored.

Kana, "What's the name of your band?"

"It's Afterschool Tea Time!" cried out Yui, getting over her shyness.

Akira laughed loudly. "For a laid back bunch like you that fits perfect-" An elbow from both sides shut her up.

Ayame and Sachi smiled. "It's so cute!"

While Yui looked proud with their title, Ritsu started to look embarrassed.

"Since you have your instruments, why don't you play something now?" Mio's face blossomed rose red again.

"N-n-n-now?" All eyes were on them at that moment.

Ritsu, "Sorry but we don't have any drums." Mio let out a sigh of relief. "I didn't think there'd be any space in my room so I didn't bring my set up."

Kana, "Oh well. We'll have a set of drums before the end of this week for the party though." She pointed at the back of the hall where a stage was erected. "That's were the bands will be performing this Friday." Whilst it wasn't very impressive, it was enough to make Mio's knees shake.

* * *

><p>"It was so embarrassing…" commented Mio back in her room. She must have been stressed since she was hugging her pillow and eating Pocky.<p>

Rather than pointing out she was going to gain weight, Ritsu wondered about their band title. "Who gave us that name anyway?"

Mugi thought back. "If I'm not mistaken, it was Sawako-sensei."

Ritsu, "Then it's all her fault, damn her for making up such an embarrassing name."

* * *

><p>Far, far away, Sawako sneezed loudly in front of her class.<p>

* * *

><p>"So are we really joining the club?" asked Mio, feeling nervous about it.<p>

"Yup, it's going to be great fun!" replied Yui, stealing a Pocky for herself. "And Akira is going to be playing at the concert too. I want to see them play."

Mio nibbled at her Pocky, making it last longer. "I don't know if I'm going to fit in…"

Ritsu put on a serious face and knelt beside Mio. "Well, if Mio says she doesn't want to join after the welcoming party then I'm okay not joining too. Besides, we can play together anywhere… But…"

Ritsu stood up with a fiery passion bursting around her. "Akira and the rest of them are going to pay for making fun of Afterschool Tea Time!"

Mio laughed. _So she likes the name after all._

"As if you kids could play better than us!" came a scream through the wall, unmistakably Akira's voice. Ritsu turned on the wall.

Ritsu, "Oh yeah, we'll see about that this Friday!"

Akira, "Damn right when we beat your ass!"

Ritsu, "Afterschool Tea time will never lose to you people!"

Akira, "The Gang of Girls would never- Ugh!"

Ayame, "Sorry about her; have a good nights sleep!"

After a short pause, the group burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning and Ritsu was up late as usual. After a quick look at the time, she decided to get changed.<p>

"Oh yeah, Mio and Mugi don't have to get up early today." Their introductory lectures began at eleven whilst hers and Yui's began at nine. Her phone began to buzz and she picked it up, noting it was an alarm Mio had set the night before. Sighing, she packed up her bag and went next door to Yui's room.

"Excuse me," she knocked and entered.

Yui's room was a mess. Bits of paper were strewn everywhere over the floor and her pencil case had its contents spilling out.

"Yui, wake up!" Ritsu shouted, nudging an arm hanging out of the bed.

"Huh?" asked Yui, if that was a question. "What are you doing in my house?" Ritsue started yanking on ger face.

"Seriously, how did your room become a mess so quickly?"

With a glance at the floor, Yui started tidying up. "They're all the fliers from the first day."

"Don't tidy, get ready!" Sending Yui to the shower, Ritsu began piling everything up for her. When Mio set her alarm, she didn't account for how long it took to wake up Yui. After a while, Ritsu began reading through the sheets of paper, noting the sheer number of clubs and societies there were. Some seemed to stretch outside the university as well. Remembering how Mio may decide not to join the light music club, Ritsu took some interesting ones and shoved them into her pockets.

"I'm ready!" shouted Yui as she hugged Ritsu from behind.

"Don't fall asleep on me again," replied Ritsu. With the fliers in a stack, they packed their bags and set off.

* * *

><p>"That was a waste of time," thought Ritsu after her lecture. "Not worth getting up that early for…" Her nine o'clock only lasted an hour and was on the other side of the university. She had arrived late to the lecture because Yui took so long to eat.<p>

Whipping out her phone, Ritsu began scrolling through her timetable. "Seems like I have nothing else today…" Checking her friends' timetables -they had shared them with each other- she found everyone seemed to be busy till one in the afternoon. Whilst Mio and Mugi were free from ten till eleven, Ritsu was too far away from the dorm for it to be worthwhile to meet up.

"I'll just go explore then!" she said to herself, pressing buttons on her phone until she had a map. There was a shopping area nearby so she decided to have a browse.

* * *

><p>"Mio, you're dressed up aren't you," said Mugi as they both headed down to breakfast together. "I like your hair." Mio blushed as she turned around to show it off. Her hair was tied up into a short bundle on the back of her head. "Why did you change it?"<p>

Mio, "I thought I'd try and look nice for today." She wasn't sure why but it was probably to try and change herself for the lectures and make new friends.

"But you always look nice."

Mio blushed again as they began ordering their breakfasts, the dinner ladies commenting on Mio's appearance.

"It probably took her an hour to do that," though Mugi to herself.

* * *

><p>11:00<p>

"See you later Mugi," said Mio, waving goodbye to her friend. Entering the east building, she made her way through the winding corridors to her first lecture theatre.

"It's big!" There were enough seats to fit five hundred people on the thirty rows. People were already filing in and she struggled to find a seat- not because of lack of choice but lack of confidence. In the end, she chose the far back corner. With a sigh, she looked around to see if she recognised anyone. Then, she realised how no one was particularly dressed up. Feeling overdressed, she thought about undoing her hair.

"It's Sachi." In the centre of the hall, a tall, brown haired girl was unpacking her things. Distracted from appearances, Mio unpacked her things as well and wondered what she was like. She seemed different to Akira and Ayame- much more reserved and quiet. With a sudden resolve to make friends with her, Mio started to shift in her vague direction when the Lecturer entered the room, halting her movements.

"Today, I'll hopefully explain what this module is about and I hope you try out this course…"

* * *

><p>12:00<p>

The next lecture theatre was much smaller yet the entire first year of her department was supposed to fit inside. In the end, she was forced to the back corner again whilst she tried to find Sachi again.

* * *

><p>1:00<p>

"I failed," cried Mio to Mugi after explaining what had happened.

"Don't worry, you just need to be more confident." Mugi pulled out her phone and texted Yui and Ritsu. "I bet those two are in the dormitory right now." As they both headed back, Yui texted and replied with _I couldn't wait for lunch so I went without you three._

"Sound like Yui," commented Mio. "She probably missed breakfast this morning. I wonder if Ritsu even made it out of bed?"

Both of them were heading back home when they realised something.

Mugi, texting, _What do you mean 'you three'? Isn't Ritsu with you?_

Yui, _I thought she was with you guys. She isn't in her room._

Mio looked worried. "She hasn't answered her text, has she?" Mio was phoning her best friend before Mugi could reply.

"She's not answering," Mio whispered. Mugi suddenly held her back as someone almost ran into them.

Mugi stayed calm in contrast to Mio's sudden concern. "Maybe she's busy in a lecture?" Curiously, Mugi noticed a strange blonde cheering into a camera, holding up two flags. She dismissed it though, more concerned with Mio.

Mio, "No. She only had one period this morning. Where is she? Please answer your phone, Ritsu."

The two arrived back and went straight to the cafeteria for their lunch. Mio didn't put her phone down once, almost dropping her tray of food several times till they arrived at their seats. Mugi watched her eat one handed until finally…

"She's picked up!"

* * *

><p>Ritsu stretched her legs after having a drink in a random café she found by her lecture theatre. Her walk around the area was lovely, particularly the park. Lots of students seemed to hang out there, lying on the grass with books to read. There were various stands near the centre that sold ice cream and various other foods. She also found a music store that sold left handed instruments, making her think of Mio.<p>

"I wonder how she's doing in her lectures?" Taking out her phone, she quickly sent a text but was distracted by the time. "Wow, it's almost one." Packing up her things -including recently bought cake and some tea- she started heading back.

There was some commotion on the way that distracted her. Just outside the university, there was a crowd of people. Managing to squeeze to the front, some students in light clothing were stretching.

"Wait," thought Ritsu, suddenly. "They're guys." Not all of them were but a majority of them were.

"Seems like enough of a crowd now," said the person at the front. He nodded at his friends and they gave the thumbs up. He pulled a large grin, his large mouth showing rows of white, healthy teeth.

"Dear students of the J University!" he cried out loudly. "Welcome to the introductory show of the Parkour/Free running society! My name is Sho Go, the club's president.

"Those of you who are interested in joining us, please stay behind after our little demonstration for more information.

"First thing I'd like to ask you is how long does it take to get from here, the north building, to the south dormitories?" There were a few hands and voices. The general agreement was over a half hour walk or twenty-five minutes running.

"Ten minutes, twenty one seconds and a half!" he shouted. "Parkour is about getting from A to B in the fastest manner possible. Free running is more about style but my record is a bit over ten minutes." Behind him, one of the students pressed a button on a laptop, projecting an image onto the side face of a wall. Ritsu recognised it as her dormitory. In fact, she could see into the cafeteria.

"This is the third building of the south dormitories!" Just then, a face appeared on the other side.

"Heya guys, I'm Rin Watanabe!" Her high-pitched voice was a bit loud and some of the audience flinched.

"Back away from the mike, Rin-chan!" Sho said and she stepped away from the camera with a pout. "Today we are going to show you how to get there and back in twenty five minutes! Our contestants, Mr Igarashi, Miss Suzuki and Mr Mori will race to where Rin is, grab a flag and run back." On the screen, Rin was holding three, differently coloured flags.

"As stated on the flier, we start at exactly one which will be announced by that clock!" He pointed up at the north tower of their university, which had a large clock on its face.

He went quiet, as the contestants got ready, loosening themselves up. All eyes were on the clock when the three set themselves behind the line. One minute to go.

"We have special permission to connect to the cameras on campus so we can show you the race first hand. Rin, you're going into the background now."

She pouted again and flicked her blonde hair back as the laptop moved her into the corner of the screen whilst bringing up lots of screen shots of the cameras around the university.

"Bearing in mind that one o'clock is when Wednesday lectures all finish." His timing was well placed as he began to count down.

"Five, four, three, two, one…"

The clock tolled once.

* * *

><p>Two of them shot off; the other turned and ran a different route.<p>

"Mr Igarashi is going through the buildings!" The runner headed towards the department, timing his entrance just as a group of girls was exiting. With a quick side step, he made it through.

"We don't have cameras indoors so we'll have to wait to see if he makes it through the narrow corridors."

Everyone focused on the other two runners. A set of stairs was coming up- they could see the drop. Mr Mori jumped onto the banister and began running down at full speed. Holding level, Miss Suzuki leapt down, clearing all the steps. Ritsu looked at the screen to see the runner break her fall with a roll.

"That roll has slowed her down, Mori is now taking the lead." The student at the laptop quickly worked his fingers, bringing up relevant cameras showing the intense race.

Suzuki was running directly behind Mori, letting him work through the crowds that were suddenly appearing as lectures finished. Astonished faces showed as they had just left their respective lectures and almost get bulldozed over by these two runners. Igarashi who went through the building must be having it worse.

Vaulting over walls and dodging the heavy traffic of other people, Mori was working hard whilst Suzuki kept up easily.

Mori spotted a cyclist and changed his direction slightly, forcing the Suzuki to change her pace as the cyclist was on a collision course. She darted round some more people but Mori had broken away from her.

The crowd began cheering for the runners, though it was ambiguous to who specifically was being cheered on. Ritsu sided with Suzuki.

"You can do it Suzuki!"

* * *

><p>The third dormitory building appeared in sight. Suzuki was close behind Mori but the clear sprint to the flag showed no signs of giving an advantage to her.<p>

Just then, Mio and Mugi walked onto the screen at roughly twelve minutes past the hour. Ritsu pulled out her phone to call them, unaware that they had been trying to contact her for the past five minutes.

"Igarashi has made it through!" The projection switched to the first story of a nearby building and a blur jumping out of it. There was a gasp from the crowd when they saw how high it was and another gasp as he hit the floor into a roll. As he got back up, he almost crashed into Mio, causing Ritsu to flinch.

Rin held up a flag that was quickly snatched by him and he continued, vanishing back into the building before Mugi or Mio could see who it was.

"Igarashi has taken the first flag but is risking the building again! Mori and Suzuki better take some risks to catch up!"

Mori arced his running path, hoping to keep his speed and grab the flag as he was turning around. Suzuki saw this and sprinted harder in a straight line at Rin. Just as Mori was about to grab the flag, Suzuki snatched it from his sight.

"Suzuki's going to crash!" shouted Sho as Suzuki was headed towards the building. Before that, she jumped up and planted both her feet on the wall. With a half turn, she jumped off and sprinted in the other direction. Mori had to turn around to grab a flag.

"Suzuki has overtaken Mori is a quick steal!"

There was a cheer and the race continued. It was then that Ritsu realised he phone was ringing.

"Oh, hey Mio."

* * *

><p>"Where are you!" shouted Mio down the phone, ignoring the looks from others in the cafeteria. Mugi tried to calm her down as Ritsu, relaxed, began explaining where she was.<p>

"So I'll be back in half an hour. The race is still on going."

Mio sighed. "Hurry up then or else there's going to be nothing left for you."

She hung up, annoyed.

Mugi, "Are you okay?"

Mio got up, leaving her tray. "I'm going to get some more food."

* * *

><p>"Suzuki and Mori are neck and neck!" Ritsu wasn't sure if they had done that on purpose to build up tension but Suzuki did fall over quite realistically when a cyclist almost collided with her.<p>

"This race is nearing its end. The stairs are coming up just before the final sprint across the finish." Mori aimed for the banister again, leaping up easily with his tall height.

"Suzuki is heading for the wall!" Her path headed to the edge of the stairs where they met the wall. She jumped up.

"Wall running!" Her feet skirting across the bricks sending dust into the air, she jumped off at the top giving her a small lead. A ribbon was held up for them.

"Suzuki wins!" She held her flag up as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you for watching our performance! If you want more information, please ask any of us, preferably once they've got their breath back." The two slumped on the ground, pouring water over their heads.

"They did that in twenty four minutes and thirty nine seconds which is pretty good." Ritsu compared that to her twenty minute run to her lecture that morning and that was only one way.

"Thank you very much!" Sho shouted as the crowds began to disperse.

* * *

><p>Ritsu entered Mio's room with a sigh and sweat across her face. "So hungry…" Yui and Mugi looked at her with sympathetic faces.<p>

Mugi, "Did they run out of food in the cafeteria?" Ritsu nodded, weak-willed and slumped on the floor. Her arm reached out in some vague direction for the Pocky.

Mio got up and stepped on Ritsu. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" she asked, aggressively. "I was worried about you, and you didn't even reply to your text."

Ritsu sighed. "I'm sorry, but the race was so exciting."

"What are we going to do with you," Mio replied and walked out the door.

Ritsu looked at Mugi. "What's wrong with her?"

Mugi frowned. "She didn't have a good day today. She dressed up smartly to try and meet new people but it didn't work." With a sigh, she looked out the door. "She was probably so nervous about it she didn't pay attention to the lecture itself."

Ritsu, "I didn't know." She got up and sat properly. "I'll try and make it up to her then."

Yui poked Ritsu and she fell back to the floor. "Did you run here?"

Nodding, Ritsu took out her phone and showed some pictures of the race. "Yeah, I was trying to get a bit faster but some of the stuff they do is crazy." Whilst the jump from the building was the most impressive thing, she had missed that on her phone so instead she found the wall running clip and a clip of Sho, the president, running up a wall and doing a backflip.

"Wow! That's so cool." Both of them were absorbed in the pictures and clips.

"Ritsu, don't go jumping off any stairs."

"I'm not stupid!"

Mio arrived back, holding up a box of reheated food. "I managed to save this for you." She put it down in front of Ritsu along with a pair of chopsticks. Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you Mio!"

Mio, "Since you said you were arriving late, I asked the dinner ladies to save something for you. I just got it reheated now."

Ritsu bowed. "I am in your debt." Suddenly, she remembered what she had bought in town. Rising back up, she held out a bag. "I bought cake and tea today."

Like that, Mio smiled at her friend. "Thanks Ric-chan."

Yui, "Yay! Cake!" She opened it quickly, displaying the selection they had.

Ritsu, "I'll have that chocolate one then," taking the said cake.

Mio hit her over the head. "Finish your lunch first." Mugi chuckled to herself, taking one too.

* * *

><p>*Author's notes

My first proper event/scene that's not in the manga. It's a bit meh in my opinion but I didn't want to go into too much detail about these OCs. These character were made on the spot so don't expect too much from them but they may be back- depends what happens.

I'm finding it hard to write in Mugi's character. She hasn't had many scenes to herself yet so that could be why- one's coming up soon though. She's quite quiet most of the time, I find.

During the shouting argument through the wall- that could have been better written but nothing came to mind so I left it. Please imagine a funny scene and insert your own words there in place of my not so good banter.

As I'm from England and not from Japan, I don't know much about how the Japanese universities work (except the academic year starts at the start of the year… I think.) Therefore, I am basing the system on the university I'm at now where there are lecture and seminar slots within every hour from nine till six (not including from six to seven). Also, Wednesday afternoons are always off (from one onwards) for extra curricular activities and the like. The layout of the university is undefined in my head. Hopefully, I'll explain it at some point.

I haven't finished the manga volume due to the Parkour scene. That will be remedied next chapter. Unless something weird and unexpected happens to the story, or me most likely the latter case if something does happen. I'll stop ranting now…

*/

* * *

><p>Sho sighed and wiped his face. They had given a great show and there was a huge list of possible applicants. Now they just had to keep them hooked. Usually with most societies, people join a lot then keep going to the ones they like.<p>

Suzuki handed him a towel.

"Nice flourish at the end by the way," she said politely, referring to him showing off some cool tricks to the crowd when he got bored.

"Thanks Koyuki." He wiped his face and watched his fellow members packing things away. Rin boxed the projection equipment away.

"I'm going to give these back to the filming society now, okay?" After some goodbyes, she left. "Make sure you get those flags back to me as well, you hear?"

Laughing, she disappeared out of sight.

Koyuki looked around. "Mori's gone home already. I'm heading back too."

"Wait," Sho said. "I think we're missing something." The clock bell tolled three times and a small wind blew some leaves past them.

"Oh well, let's go then." He picked up the two flags and walked home with Koyuki.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Tomio Igarashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Damnit, I'm lost…"


	3. 3: Welcoming party

/*Author's notes

I'm starting to think of this beginning 'author's notes' as the opening song of an anime (except in text form, doesn't repeat and less awesome.) It's just a little space where I can have a rant. I hope you reader(s) are enjoying reading- I'm starting to deviate from the manga (well, adding more to it- hopefully a good thing.)

I'm probably going to write a list of characters for reference at some point (for the viewers, already done that for me.) I probably won't stick it here as I'm planning something else and it'll be more appropriate there.

The welcoming party is today, hurray. And I'm not going to suddenly switch back to the school right now… Honest.

*/

* * *

><p>Today seemed like a good day. Not because it was the last day of the week, nor was it the beautiful morning. <em>No,<em> thought Mugi, rising from her bed and drawing open the curtains to let the sunshine in. _Today is the welcoming concert._ Her hand hit her alarm clock a second after it began ringing, already used to the early mornings without her maid and butler. However, there was still a lot of time before the party actually started -after dinner at seven o'clock. Quickly checking through her timetable, she had five hours of introductory lectures that day, ending at six. The others seemed to be in the same position, ending late. Only an hour to get back, eat dinner and get ready for their debut into the Light Music Club would be a challenge.

Mugi pulled a light sweater over her shirt, wondering about Mio. Even though it had only been one week, Mio was very stressed. It obviously wasn't the work load- there hadn't been any set yet.

"Perhaps she's getting lonely?" thought Mugi out loud as she began knocking on her friends' doors. The order of rooms was Yui, Ritsu, Mugi, and Mio. They usually ended up in Mio's room since it was closest to the stairs and that was the last door Mugi knocked on.

* * *

><p>One hour wasn't really enough time. They waited for each other before dinner wanting to go together. Ritsu arrived last, having her last lecture in the Northern most building again. Then, there weren't enough seats to eat together and had to split up. By the time it was five to seven, they were stuffing their costumes into bags, deciding to change later, and running to the clubroom with their heavy instruments on their backs.<p>

"Made it!" shouted Ritsu, bursting through the doors and almost tripping onto her face.

"Oh, hey girls," said someone they didn't recognise. She was the only one there. After a few glances at the time to check they weren't mistaken, seven o'clock exactly, they had to ask. "No-one ever turns up on time for these things," understanding what happened. "It's just a tradition that we start at this time but because it's so close to dinner everyone arrives late."

Sighing, the four sat on the floor, exhausted and relieved at the same time.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Chiyo Hirose, a friend of Kana's (the club president)." The group then remembered her being there when they first visited the club but she didn't say much at the time. After a few brief introductions, she helped them with their belongings, pointing out some changing rooms round the back. "Good luck performing tonight. Have you seen the stage yet?"

"Thank you," they chirruped back and looked towards the back of the hall. "Wow!" Compared to a simple raised platform two days ago, large amps stood tall by Yamaha Rick Marotta Signature Hipgig in Mellow Yellow (drums). They could see spotlights from the ceiling that could shine on the performers that would be shrouded by the black curtains surrounding the stage.

"I have those drums!" shouted Ritsu, running up to take the seat behind them, ready to pound some beats from them. "It's been so long since we've played."

"Yeah, someone in my year brought them up. We had some of the computing society help set up the stage too and one of them will be in control of the lighting. The others are probably going to be at the party tonight."

Mio froze at the thought of a large audience but no-one noticed as Yui ran onto the stage and began to pretend performing on the stage.

"Hello everybody!" she shouted into the microphone which wasn't turned on to her dismay. "Aw…"

Chiyo laughed with the others. "Oh yeah, here you go." Chiyo handed Mugi a leaflet with a plan of the evening's events.

Mugi, "Looks like the other freshers are playing first and us second."

Mio sighed; glad it wasn't them first. "Looks like some other bands are playing tonight after us."

Chiyo, "Yeah, when some of the others heard about you two groups playing they wanted to play too. I think it was Heart Storm and Dark Soul. I think it's going to be a big party tonight." Just then, Kana arrived with bags of food.

"Hey guys! Want to help set up?"

* * *

><p>After half an hour of setting up tables and making the place look nice, the first few people began trickling in. Mio became more and more nervous as the others were tuning their instruments. Mugi patted her on the shoulder with a reassuring smile.<p>

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"But we haven't played at all in such a long time." Feeling out of practice, she played a little tune but was shortly distracted.

"Giitar!" Yui shouted happily, hugging her guitar. "It's been too long." Whilst it was heart warming to watch Yui's smile, Mio couldn't get over her nerves. Just then, Ritsu placed both her hands on Mio's shoulders, causing Mugi to blush instantly.

"Mio…" she said making direct eye contact. Mio paused and slowed her breathing. Then, Ritsu brought her hands up to her hair and took off her hair band. With a bobble, she tied her hair pointing upwards. "I'm a pineapple."

Mio hit her and burst out laughing. Whilst Ritsu didn't expect being hit, her plan worked and Mio seemed calmer.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," announced Kana on stage to the audience, "to the Light Music Club welcome party! For those of you in your first year, welcome to the light music club and we hope you enjoy your evening. For those who have been here before, welcome back!" There was some applause.<p>

As their president continued, Yui looked around to see Akira and her band on the other side of the stage. She tried to get their attention by waving but Mio grabbed her hand. "Yui, we need to go change."

Akira noticed the movement and caught Yui's eye. She began glaring at her like a rival. Yui puffed up her cheeks and glared back, pulling a funny face. Akira didn't know how to respond.

Kana, "This year we have seven first year students who have experience playing in a band, so even though this is a little unprecedented, we have arranged for them to perform for you!"

Too late to go change, Mio sat back down next to Ritsu. "I wonder if they're any good?" she asked as they got on stage with their instruments.

"Without further delay," Kana continued, "let's get the first band…"

"It's Giitar!" shouted Yui, to the other's embarrassment. "Mugi-chan, it's black Giitar!"

Akira was holding what looked like a black version of 'Giitar.'

"Giitar?" questioned Akira. "Is that even a name? What kind of a shabby name is that?

"My guitar is called Rosalie!"

"Wa? No, Giitar is cuter!"

Mio, "She gave her guitar a name?"

Ritsu nudged Mio and whispered "Elizabeth."

* * *

><p>No more time wasted other than plugging in their instruments, they let loose their first song.<p>

Yui, "Wow! So powerful!"

Mugi, "There are only three of them but the range of sounds is amazing!"

Ritsu, "Mio, they're pretty awesome."

Mio, "Yeah."

Ritsu, "But we can't lose to them."

Mio, "Yep!"

They gazed at their rivals, impressed to say the least. Their tempos was held steady by Ayame's powerful drums, Sachi playing the base undertones with her bass and Akira singing in perfect harmony with her guitar pulling out the chords.

* * *

><p>"That was the first of our bands!" announced Kana over the applause as they walked off stage. "Next we have our other band…" They looked to the other side of the stage where no one sat. "Eh?"<p>

"Sorry, we were just changing." The group ran onto stage after their quick swap of clothes. To the audience, it seemed like a group of four schoolgirls had just run up on stage with their instruments as they had their old uniforms on.

"And now the second band!" Kana announced again, eyeing the costumes they wore. "I'm so jealous," she said to them, not into the mike.

Blushing, Mio took over the mike and placed it into the stand. "Um… We're Afterschool Tea Time…" Someone from the crowd cheered and they recognised Megumi Sokabe from a few years ago. Before Mio could go into shock or flash back mode, Yui somehow took initiative and took over the mike. There was only one mike so she squeezed next to her friend.

"We've been playing together for three years now at our old school Sakuragaoka High School and we've had lots and lots of fun there." Her bubbly attitude was catching on as she carried on to talk about some of the things they did.

Mio, "Yui, we should play our first song."

"Oh yeah." Yui proudly smiled at everyone. "I hope you enjoy our first song.

"Fuwa Fuwa Time!"

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three."

* * *

><p>"They look so cute! Especially in their school uniforms." commented Ayame, glancing at her friends' reaction. Sachi agreed and waited for Akira's.<p>

"What part of this is cute? This is nothing but a mockery of a band…"

Akira's gaze never once moved away from the Afterschool Tea Time though, which Ayame carefully noted with a grin. Looking up, Yui and Mio sang into the single microphone in unison with smiles like upside down rainbows. During the non-singing parts, Yui would bounce up and down as though she was dancing with her guitar. Mugi's hands gracefully skimmed over the keyboard as Mio started looking confident for once with her bass in her hands. Ritsu's grin was spread wide across her face as she smashed the drums.

"They're really enjoying themselves."

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, we also have another member of our group but she isn't here because she's a year below us."<p>

_Does she ever shut up? _thought Akira as Yui kept on talking after the first song.

"Her name is Azu-nyan and she's out little Kohai. I hope she gets in next year; I can't wait!

"Our next song is called Fude pen!"

Ritsu raised her sticks in the air.

"Oh but the last time we sang this song…"

They all sighed, waiting on Yui. "I caught forgot my guitar so our teacher had to play instead. Her name is Sawako and she's a very nice teacher. She's our advisor for our club back at school. She used to be in the light music club too and went really wild! So in the end, I didn't end up playing this song at the school festival. We wore these Yukata that were really colourful but because I wore it all day I caught a cold just before the festival. I worried everyone so much that day…"

"One, two, three, four!"

* * *

><p>"Wow!" said Ayame to them after they got off stage. "You guys were awesome!"<p>

Sachi, "You looked so cool…"

Yui seemed really happy. "Really? Thank you!"

"Are those school uniforms your bands costumes?"

"Not really, it was Mio's idea," Yui replied, pulling Mio to the front who hid her blushing face.

"Hey Akira, say something too." Ayame

Akira, "I'm going to get something to eat," and she walked away from the stage, hiding her face.

Yui, "Huh? I guess we didn't play well after all…"

"Don't worry," comforted Ayame with a hand on her shoulder. "She's just embarrassed."

"So those two bands are our new freshers!" announced Kana after the applause. Smiling, she welcomed the next band on stage. "For the rest of this evening, 'Heart Storm' will be playing because the other band couldn't make it tonight."

Kana passed the microphone on whilst everyone got settled.

Yui, "Hey Mugi, I'm hungry. Come with me!" Before Mugi could reply, she was dragged off to the refreshments area.

As Heart Storm was making their introductions, Ritsu recognised one of the members. "She was at the Parkour society," she pointed out to Mio. There was a blonde with an electric violin.

"And this is Miss Koyuki Suzuki on the violin."

Ritsu, "She won the race the other day." She was quite tall with ridiculously long, blonde hair that spun into large curls at the bottom. Her face was pale, giving her a general aura of brightness. Her silver violin tucked beneath her chin reflected her cool personality as she brought the bow to the strings.

"Hm, when did she have such long hair?" thought Ritsu. She thought she would have remembered it from the Parkour race.

"We'd like to start off slow…" and they began to play.

* * *

><p>"Mio-chan," called Mugi, leaning against the bed Mio was laying in. "Are you going to join the Light Music Club?"<p>

"All right, I'll give it a try." She was remembering the soothing music that was played after they had played their songs. Heart storm had then brought up the pace, switching to more upbeat and popular songs that got most of the crowd dancing to. The range of styles that one band played was great and considering the number of other bands, Mio wondered what else there was in this club. "I want to hear Sempais' band too." There was some noise next door and Mio hushed her tones. "Ah, we need to talk quietly or Wada-san will get mad at us again."

Ritsu, "The walls are really thin." She began wondering why they were always in Mio's room to chat when it was next to Akira's room but she was distracted as Mio pulled a happy smile with her ear against the wall.

"What is it? You look lame."

Mio motioned the group closer and they all put their ears against the wall and listened.

"Fuwa, fuwa time," could be heard from next door, Akira singing. Mugi held her hand over Ritsu's mouth to stop her from giggling and told Yui to be quiet.

"Let's keep it a secret," she whispered and Yui silently chortled.

* * *

><p>"What should we do this weekend?" asked Mugi after they had all settled again. The time was nearing mid-night as the party ended so late.<p>

"We should join more clubs!" shouted Yui, before everyone hushed her. She repeated what she said in a whisper.

"Why do you want to join more clubs?" asked Mio, resting her head on her arm and looked at the others on the floor. "Do you think we have time for than one club?"

Yui, "Well, tonight was really fun! And we met a lot of people."

Mio considered the thought of meeting new people but she shook it off, thinking about her studies.

Ritsu, "Do you have any ideas for any clubs?"

Yui, "Nope." Ritsu sighed as the young girl darted out the room but Mugi smiled.

"We were talking to some people by the refreshments. It seems like there were a lot of people from all sorts of societies." Thinking back, there were certainly a full room by the end of the party. More must have filtered in to listen to the music.

Mio, "Where's Yui gone to?" Just then, she came back with a stack of paper and put it on the floor.

"Fliers?" asked Ritsu but Yui was searching through them.

Mugi, "There was an assassins' society!" They imagined ninjas going through Mugi's head.

"We aren't doing that… Do you even know what goes in that society?" Mugi shook her head but they could tell she was undeterred.

"Anime and Manga club?" Mugi pulled out the respective flier after throwing the assassin's flier to the side but Mio waved it off.

Mugi, "Chess club?"

Mio, "I'm not very good."

Ritsu, "Sailing society?"

Mio, "We don't even have a boat."

Yui, "Cheese society?"

Mio, "No food." (Watching her weight)

Mugi, "Skiing society?"

Mio, "It's summer."

Ritsu, "Art!"

Mio, "You can't even draw."

Yui, "Wine tasting?"

Mio, "We aren't even of legal age yet."

Ritsu, "Computer club?"

Mio, "We don't have a computer."

Mugi, "Climbing club?"

Mio, "No thanks." (Heights and falling.)

Ritsu, "Karate club?"

Mio, "No." (Getting hurt.)

Mugi, "Acting?"

Mio, "No." (Embarrassing.)

Ritsu, "Boxing."

Mio, "No." (Looks painful.)

Mugi, "Dancing?"

Mio, "No." (Embarrassing again.)

Mugi, "LGBT association?"

Mio, "No." (Doesn't know what it is.)

Yui, "Whisky soc!"

Mio, "Again with the drinking?"

Mugi, "Engineering?"

Mio, "None of us even does Engineering!

And stop making a mess of my floor!" (Fliers, everywhere.)

"We should get some sleep, it's past twelve." With a yawn, Mio pulled the duvet over herself and watched the others clear up the mess they had made.

"Hey Mio?"

"Yeah Ritsu?"

"Parkour society?"

"No…"

Ritsu looked a little disappointed as she put the flier back into her pocket. If she leant how to move that quickly, she could make it back sooner and get to hang out with everyone more. The first meeting of the club was Saturday afternoon at two o'clock so she resigned herself to missing it. As they were making their leave, Ritsu noticed Mugi slip some of the fliers into her pockets.

"Goodnight Mio," whispered Ritsu, turning off the light.

"Goodnight Ritsu."

* * *

><p>*Author's notes

So I technically haven't finished this volume of the manga. It also doesn't look like I'll be moving very quickly through this 'in fan-fiction' weekend because of events happening (involving societies and stuff.)

P.S 'soc' is short for society for those who didn't know (like astronomy society could shorten to astro soc.)

Also, I need a little help on something. What departments are each of the girls in? In the manga, Akira Wada and Yui are both in the department of education, Mio and Sachi Hayashi are together, and Ritsu and Ayame Yoshida are in the same department (along with Megumi Sokabe and Chiyo Hirose- not same year of course). Which departments do you think they'll be in? I've been putting this off for a while but it has been annoying me for ages. It'll be decided probably not by next chapter but hopefully the one after that. In this chapter, none of them are in engineering which seems likely (if want to debate this, go ahead- I'll be interested)

Heart Storm and Dark Soul were made up on the spot. If they originally relate to something else then it's purely coincidental.

I'm wondering if I should flip to Azusa… If I were to, it would be now (actually, two chapters ago…)

*Thinks*

Azunyan is one of my favourite characters… You'll find out next time.

*/

* * *

><p>"Bye-bye," waved Kana as the last person left the clubroom. Now came the most annoying part: cleaning up. Chiyo stayed behind with her, already stuffing rubbish into trash bags.<p>

"We got quite a lot of people this time," mentioned Kana to her friend.

"Yeah, and those two new bands are pretty good. Why did you have both of them playing tonight though? What if they weren't any good?"

Kana's thought process: two new bands, establish rivalry, both get really good, club gets famous, more new members, more money from membership fees.

"No reason. Thought it was a good opportunity."

Chiyo's face showed no signs of believing her, especially considering the long pause before answering. "I hope they stay here. They seem to be fun to be around." She recalled how Yui tracked down Akira after they had played to try and interrogate her opinion of Afterschool Tea Time.

Kana moved the last bag of rubbish into the corner where they would move them the day after. "I wish they stayed for longer and helped take out the trash."

Finally, they piled up the special electronics for the computing society to pick up another day. Wiping their brows, they picked up their own bags and began their journey home. "How many tickets were there in the end Chiyo?"

She paused and thought. "About fifty people outside our club. At X yen a ticket, that's 50X yen."

"Wow!" shouted Kana, hugging her friend as her thoughts turned to what they could spend the money on.

"No school uniforms," she said, bluntly. "The money's going back into the Light Music Club." As the treasurer of the society, it was up to her to look after all the expenses. Of course, being close friends Kana generally tried to make exceptions.

"But a band needs to have costumes…"

"We can just borrow the acting soc's, and besides we need to update our equipment and save money for the next event."

Kana smiled, remembering what the next event is. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Okay, we won't spend any for now and make the next event so great we'll make even more money!"

Chiyo sighed, hitting her friend over the head.


	4. 4: Sneaking off

/*Author's notes

It hasn't even been one week (in the fan fic). However, that is to be expected as the first week of uni does have the most events- freshers scrambling around like kids on a new playground making new friends, exploring new activities to try and getting to grips with university life.

Oh yeah, I forgot about disclaimers and stuff which should probably be in the first chapter so I'll just stick it here and forget about it.

I don't own K-ON if you didn't guess…

*/

* * *

><p>"Mio," called Ritsu outside her friend's door with a knock.<p>

No answer.

"Mio?" she called again, knocking again but with a short burst. After a short pause, she knocked again with her other hand. The hollow door sounded nice whilst she kept on rapping her fists against the door and soon she was pulling out a fast eight beat tempo.

"Stop knocking!" Ritsu jumped back and looked to her left to find Akira's face glaring at her. "It's a Saturday! How can you be making so much noise on a weekend when everyone is lying in?"

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well Mio doesn't seem to be waking up…"

"It's eight in the morning, you don't need to make such a racket! Jeez…"

"What's all the fuss about?" From behind Akira, the tall, raven haired girl walked by.

"Mio, where were you?" Ritsu cried dramatically, falling into her arms.

Mio held her, confused. "I just had breakfast. Did I cause you any trouble?"

Ritsu, "Nope, not at all."

Akira, "She was causing trouble though playing drums on your door."

Grinning, Ritsu looked up at Mio who casually smiled back.

"Eh?" said Ritsu, expecting something else. However, the smile was to disarm the girl as Mio began knocking on her forehead.

"Ow!" Ritsu backed off and Mio apologized to her neighbor.

* * *

><p>Food court<p>

"Ritsu leaned forwards towards Mugi who sat across her. "So what are you planning for today?"

After sipping her orange juice, Mugi smiled. "I don't know. Whatever you guys are doing." As Ritsu was thinking, Mugi carried on eating her breakfast. "We could go to the club room."

"That's a great idea! When should we go?"

"Why not after lunch, Yui should be up by then."

Ritsu shrugged her shoulders, looking at the clock in the food court. "Yui probably won't want to play then after just waking up. How about we go in the evening?"

Mugi nodded and noted this in her memory. "Okay."

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

"Yui, get up." Mio walked into the person's room to see the short girl hugging her guitar whilst she snoozed. Sighing, she drew open the curtains causing the sleeping girl to stir. "Come on, it's lunch time now, you need to get up."

Eventually, Yui fell out of bed and Mio helped her get ready.

"No I'm not getting you a steamed towel."

As Yui struggled to comb her hair, she wondered where the others were. Asking Mio, the response was, "Eating their lunch already. They went in at twelve." It was ten past.

"Eh? They didn't wait up?"

"Ritsu was probably hungry. She just popped her head round the door saying they were going to go eat and for me to wake you up." Yui put her comb down, ignoring the random quiff of hair sticking up, and began to change.

* * *

><p>Food court<p>

_Curious_, thought Mugi, _why couldn't we wait ten minutes_. She gazed at Ritsu, trying to read the drummer as she ploughed through her food. "Do you have any plans this afternoon?"

There was a small hesitation in answering, something Mugi wouldn't miss even on a bad day. "Work," Ritsu replied, carefully. Mugi feigned surprise. "Yeah, I need to think about choices and stuff just like what Mio was doing this morning."

Nodding, Mugi recalled Mio's bad mood throughout the week as she was worrying more about making friends than her studies so she was trying to make up for it over the week-end. It didn't explain Ritsu's behaviour though as planning was not the drummer's forte and wasn't normally bothered about these things.

Ritsu finished her lunch whilst Mugi was distracted in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied hastily. The blonde quickly finished up and followed her friend out the food court.

* * *

><p>Ritsu's room<p>

"Okay, it's almost time." At half past one, Ritsu had her sports clothes on, a t-shirt with shorts. For the past half hour, she was cautious to listen out for where her friends were and deduced that they were in their own respective rooms. Stealthily, she slowly opened her door and looked around outside.

No one around.

Ritsu nodded to herself and began moving down the hallway. A door opened suddenly.

"Where are you going?" smiled Mugi. Ritsu stopped in her tracks, her mind thinking of an excuse.

"Um…" Nothing came to mind. Caught red handed was the phrase.

"You should take this in case to keep you hydrated." Mugi was holding out a bottle of water.

"Oh," said a surprised Ritsu. "Thanks Mugi. But I'm just going for a walk."

"So you're not going to Parkour?"

Ritsu stepped back, Mugi's deduction spot on. "How did you know?"

"You seemed a bit off and then I remembered this!" Mugi pulled out the Parkour flier with the times on it. "Am I right?"

Ritsu nodded before taking the bottle of water. "Thanks Mugi."

"And also," whispered the blonde, beckoning Ritsu closer. She leaned in but Mugi called her closer. Soon, Ritsu could feel the breath of the blonde on her lips. A dark aura surrounded the girl. "I know everything."

Ritsu jumped back, startled, and Mugi chuckled, hiding it politely with a hand over her mouth. "I'm joking. Go and have fun."

"Mugi, that was scary." With a smile though, Ritsu ran off with thanks as her friend watched her disappear from the hallway.

* * *

><p>Yui's room<p>

"Yui, what are you doing?" asked Mugi, interested as the young girl scribbled down words.

"Brainstorming." Words like 'Love', 'University', and 'Nyan' littered the notebook alongside doodles.

"Why are you brainstorming?"

"For our next song."

Mugi kept reading, assuming Yui wanted a song about her experiences at the university so far. "Do you miss Azusa, Yui?" There was a nod as she doodled an Azu-nyan.

"I wonder how she's doing? Do you think they have enough members?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Yui was chewing her pencil now as she tried to form a line of lyrics.

"Azu-nyan the University is great. We have breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday here."

"It sounds like you're writing a letter." Yui laughed and an idea came to her head.

"Why don't we all go write a letter to Azu-nyan together?"

Mugi managed to stop Yui's excited burst with a hand on her shoulder. "I think Mio's busy catching up and so is Ritsu." Obviously, Mugi was keeping a secret so she used Ritsu's lie from before as an excuse.

"Eh? Ritsu's working?" Yui seemed deep in thought causing Mugi to panic- _Please don't check on Ritsu…_

"I need to work hard too!" the girl announced as though it was a competition.

_Phew,_ Mugi thought as Yui ducked her head down over the notebook. She felt a proud feeling inside.

* * *

><p>North building<p>

Ritsu arrived at the North Building just before two o'clock but there was already a small crowd of people. There weren't many, roughly seven of them together but she recognised two of them from the introductory show on Tuesday.

"Watanabe and Suzuki I think." The two blondes sat on a wall and were idly chatting to the group. Rin Watanabe, the girl that was on the other side of the laptop screen on the day of the race, had short spikey hair of dirty blonde that shot out at angles which only seemed possible if was out of an anime. Her high-pitched voice pierced the air like a knife and her words could be heard through the surrounding buildings. In complete contrast, Koyuki Suzuki sat peacefully beside her with a golden aura of beauty. Her cherry red lips drew a perfect smile, the last time Ritsu saw a perfect smile was Mio's after their time at the maid café, and her eyes shone. The sun seemed to be at the perfect angle, reflecting off her hair, her hair falling from her head like a spiralling staircase. She shone, similar to the time of the shining Sawako.

Was she always this pretty?

Rin pointed out their newcomer, Ritsu, who froze, realising she had been staring for quite a while. The spikey blonde nudged the beautiful girl to greet her. She stood, slightly taller than Mio, and she gracefully walked to Ritsu.

"Welcome, are you here for the Parkour society?"

* * *

><p>Rin introduced everybody's names as they idly chatted away about the week. The names flew over Ritsu's head.<p>

"And this is Runa."

"Hi, I'm Ritsu Tainaka." It was strange how Runa resembled Mio. They had the same style of long, dark hair and seemed very mature.

"Runa Jo." There was a slight coldness in those words as they shook hands and she said no more, obviously not Mio-like.

"I think it's time we headed off," called out Rin over everyone. It was ten past two so they began to head to the park, Runa staying behind to wait for any latecomers. Ritsu glanced back to see the lady perch herself on the wall and pull out a laptop.

"Why were there guys in the Parkour society, Suzuki-san?" asked Ritsu, striking up conversation with Koyuki. She didn't speak very much during the introduction so Ritsu assumed she was fairly shy. Whilst the drummer wanted to point out all the amazing things about the older girl like she would with Mio, she didn't want to give a bad impression.

"Just Koyuki is fine." Silky smooth voice, Ritsu noted. "Originally the Parkour society was an all boys society. Just across this park is the J. Men's University." Ritsu was surprised. She never knew that. Koyuki noticed and explained. "The J. Universities are two independent universities but there is a close relationship between the two. They sometimes share equipment and labs, the science departments in particular. In our case, there was a women's Parkour society but due to lack of members it was disbanded. The men's Parkour society occasionally visited our university for a change of scenery and environment and thus some girls began joining the society. Now it has become a joint university society, though officially it is a men's society."

Ritsu nodded, taking it all in. Hanging around with guys was going to be a fairly new experience to her, having been in an all girls' school.

"I'm surprised we have so many members this year, though it's quite likely we'll lose most of them by next week."

* * *

><p>Yui yawned, closing her notebook after failing to do any proper work or make any decisions on which modules to take. She took up her guitar and headed next door to Mugi's room.<p>

"Excuse me," she said politely before entering. Mugi looked behind her to find Yui. "Mugi, do you want to go play?" she asked, holding up Giitar.

Mugi smiled and nodded. "Sure." Then she remembered Ritsu wasn't there.

"Actually, I'm a little bit tired…" she lied afterwards. Yui frowned, sitting on the bed.

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" she asked, concerned about her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"What are you doing?" Yui looked over her friend's shoulder to see an open notepad with some words littered about the page.

"I was going to try and help write some lyrics."

"That's great!" Yui suddenly grabbed the blonde in a hug. "Let's write together!"

* * *

><p>"Rin, Koyuki, we're over here!" Sho cried out unnecessarily as the girls approached the much larger group of guys. Ritsu counted ten men in total as she tried to place names to people's faces. Sho Go, the black haired character that just spoke, was the president of the society. Smiling, he greeted the group with a warm welcome and introductions. How he managed to remember everyone's names Ritsu didn't know as Rin showed she could do the same. Ritsu smiled inwardly as her name was remembered too.<p>

"I'm guessing Runa stayed behind for any late comers?" Rin and Koyuki nodded so he began their first meeting of the year.

"From now on, we'll be meeting here at the centre of this park because it's a nice place to be." He eyed the food stands that surrounded them. "There are drinkable water fountains in the four corners of this square," he pointed at each of them respectively; "so don't go drinking water from this water fountain." He pointed at the decoration in the middle of the park. "Stay hydrated and if you're feeling unwell, tell someone. We can't help if we don't know. We aren't mind readers. If you think someone isn't feeling well, talk to them. Better safe than sorry.

"Right, we're going to split into three groups and begin the warm up. I'm going to give you guys five minutes to do that and drink some water if you need to. If you brought any belongings, Tomio Igarashi here can look after them for you when we head out."

Ritsu gave her bottle to Tomio, the one who disappeared during the race, and began searching for a group. Counting the numbers from the sixteen that were there, not including her self, there appeared to be eleven people she didn't recognise so probably other freshers, and five non-freshers who she did recognise. Whilst Ritsu was confident she could hang out with the boys, the groups had somehow split into two all boys and an all girls group. From that, Ritsu headed to the girls.

"Hey, do you mind if I join this group?" They smiled and welcomed her with some introductions. Names were repeated yet none of them stuck to Ritsu's head.

"Right, I'll be in charge of this group…" Sho said, heading towards the girls but Rin hit him over the head.

"No sharking."

In the end, Rin and Koyuki watched over the girls whilst the guys took care of the boys. Sho directed where each group was going to go as they were splitting up.

"Warm up time," announced Sho. "One lap around the park lets go!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Mugi," Mio said, walking into the blonde's room. "Have you seen Ritsu?" Mugi shot up, her mind trying to thing of an excuse. It was half past two and the session was supposed to end at four. There was still a long time till she came back.<p>

"Um, I haven't. Why?"

Mio eyed Yui who was napping in Mugi's bed. "She isn't in her room so I was just wondering."

Mugi struggled to find an excuse. Some dirty clothes poked out from under her bed. "Maybe she's gone to do some laundry?"

Mio nodded, satisfied. "I need to do that as well. Thanks Mugi," and she left.

"Phew…"

* * *

><p>Ritsu collapsed onto the nearest bench after they had arrived back from their warm up.<p>

"Five minute break and Rin is in charge." Everyone looked at Sho from their tired states as he ran off with a small group for another lap.

Ritsu sighed. The park was much bigger than anticipated- that or the route they took was just wrong. There were several breaks part way through where they had to stretch whilst their group leader commented in their surroundings. They were mostly about the park but sometimes Rin would talk about some techniques on how to jump over a fence or how to climb a tree. There weren't many interesting things in the park for an obstacle course but there were plenty of trees and fences to climb or vault over. During the explanations, Koyuki would demonstrate flamboyantly. Ritsu realised how she had missed the graceful girl's hair from the first time. Since her hair was in two giant spirals, she could push them up like squashing a spring. She could then lock them into place with two pins. The lipstick was a recent addition though and Ritsu couldn't see the reason why she would wear lipstick to Parkour.

"Right, let's start some actual techniques," shouted Rin, bringing Ritsu back to the present. None of them had caught their breaths yet as Rin barked out orders on what to do and how to go about it.

* * *

><p>"She wasn't in the laundry room," said Mio, arriving back, thinking.<p>

"Morning Mio!" shouted Yui, cutting in front of Mugi.

"It's the afternoon…" Mio sat next to the smaller girl on the bed. "I can't think of where she could be."

"She went on a walk," Mugi answered, finally finding a proper excuse. "She came in here just after you left and said she was going to have a lovely walk."

Mio thought about it. "I guess she needed some fresh air." Satisfied, Mio went onto the next question. "What should we do today?"

Yui pulled out her guitar. "Let's play! We were trying to write some new lyrics but we didn't come up with much." Pulling out the notebook, she recited some of the keywords she wanted the song to be about.

"Is that Azusa?" asked Mio, pointing at the doodle. Yui nodded happily.

"It's good, isn't it?" Mio sighed and said nothing more.

"Well, I think we could write it like this…"

"That's our songwriter!" shouted Yui, giving her a hug as Mio sang some lyrics whilst blushing.

* * *

><p>Clapping his hands, Sho gathered everyone around. "It's getting near four now so I think we should call it a day. I hope you've all enjoyed your first Parkour Free Running session and I hope to see you next week." With that, they all began to depart.<p>

"So what did you think of it?" asked Koyuki after they left the park, her hair back in full bloom. The group of girls seemed captivated by her, answering in rushed praises for the club. On reaching the J. Women's University, they saw someone sitting where they had all first met up.

"Runa?" called out Rin. The black haired women looked up from her laptop with a blank face. "Runa, why didn't you join us?"

"I was waiting for people that may arrive late."

"Did any turn up?"

"No."

"You should have joined us after ten, twenty minutes. Have you been here all this time?"

Runa nodded and Rin sighed as though this had happened before. "What are we going to do with you?"

None of the freshers said anything as Koyuki patted the dark haired girl on the head. "Let's go home Runa," she said, putting away the laptop. Then, turning to everyone, "We're going this way now so I'll see you guys next week!" Koyuki hurried off with Runa silently in tow as the girls shouted their goodbyes at the beauty.

"Has Runa been coming to the society very long?" asked Ritsu to Rin. The other girls crowded round, listening to their sempai.

"She started last year. She's a third year, like Koyuki. I'm in fourth by the way."

"Has she always been like that?"

"A bit, yeah. Don't let that put you off though; she isn't shy. She just isn't curious." Not quite understanding of what that meant, Ritsu asked her to elaborate. "You can talk to her and she'll answer your questions but she won't ask anything back. She'll hold a conversation, have her own opinions but she's never started a conversation with any of us. Except for Koyuki I think." Laughing, she patted Ritsu on the head. "You, on the other hand, are quite the opposite." Ritsu blushed a little with a grin as they headed back to the dormitories. The conversation moved on from Runa as they discussed their first week.

* * *

><p>Ritsu managed to sneak back in, have a shower and get changed before the others realised she was back.<p>

"Ritsu!" shouted Mio as the drummer entered the door. The tall girl approached her and Mugi thought they were about to embrace.

Mio smacked her friend over the head. "Where have you been?"

"Did you have a nice walk?" asked Mugi, hoping Ritsu would get the hint. Thankfully, she did.

"Yeah, I went to the park."

"There's a park?" called out Yui, sitting up from Mugi's bed. They had been in there all afternoon with their instruments.

"Yeah, it's just across the road from the North Building. There's a water fountain, ice cream stalls and Yakisoba." Mugi's eyes shone at the last bit.

"That's a pretty long walk," commented Mio, sitting back down with her friend.

"Yeah, I'm starved now. What did you do whilst I was away?"

"We've been writ-" Mugi tackled Yui onto the bed to silence her. Mugi was enjoying keeping secrets.

"Practicing."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Why didn't you go to the club room? The walls are pretty thin here you know."

"We were waiting for you," cut in Mio. "If you came back you wouldn't know where we were."

Ritsu smiled. "Aw, thanks guys."

Yui put her hand on Ritsu's large forehead. "Do you have a fever? You're being nice."

"Hey, I can be nice once in a while."

"Did you hit your head?"

"Yui!"

"Well then," cut in Mugi before Ritsu could attack Yui, "should we head to the club room now?"

They began preparing their instruments, Mugi carefully hiding the notebooks, and were about to head off when a grumble could be heard. They all looked at Ritsu who placed her hands on her stomach.

"Actually, after dinner."

* * *

><p>*Author's notes

So that was Saturday. I hope your weekends are as eventful as this (unless you don't want them to be) because mine aren't (but that's because I'm lazy.)

I've started to introduce way too many OCs but that's because of the Parkour society. They won't appear that often, I think, probably since the society is once a week. Not sure if all of them are necessary but then again there are a lot of unnecessary things in life… like this fan fic (that was depressing, calling my work unnecessary…)

I hope that the characters are interesting- I'm kind of planning their backgrounds but nothing is set in stone yet.

I've never been to a Parkour society so I didn't go into too much detail. I know that stamina is very important in it though for obvious reasons hence the massive warm up.

Mio, Mugi and Yui are writing a secret song. That implies you guys are going to hear the end result at some point. I am not looking forward to that bit as first I'm going to have to write a song and second I have no experience in writing a song. Therefor don't expect a song from me (I'll probably try to prove myself wrong later on…) and if there is a song, expect it to be 'crap' and slightly out of character or irrelevant or something… Yay…

I don't think I've got Ritsu's personality right in this chapter considering that I was going off manga. I'm sure she would have had a lot more speech and questions but I'm going to pretend it was because she was tired from all the running. Her personality is not like mine so I find it tougher to write in her style. I guess I'll just have to learn.

* * *

><p>One thing I'd like to ask is the pacing of this fan fiction. Is it fast? Is it slow? Is it anything? Do you care? Personally, I think it was quite slow paced whilst this chapter was faster than the others- even if I only got through one day (I did rush this chapter).<p>

I'm trying not to rush this though. As this is continuing from the anime, I have to try and keep the character 'in character' rather than suddenly declaring relationships and yuri. According to 'Ouran Highschool Host club' (maybe I should stick one of those in here?) love is not sudden. It takes time to fall in love. It is the realisation that is sudden. (Taken from the manga, not the anime. Of course, feel free to have your opinions on love. (Then again, the group have been together for a while now so they could have a sudden realisation of something.)) Also, the build up allows me to introduce characters to make things 'interesting.'

Rant over- I hope that you all get a happy ending with love :D (if you're a demon and love burns you like Laharl from Disgaea, tough cookie.)

*/

* * *

><p>Saturday evening<p>

At an apartment close to the east building of the J. Women's University, Koyuki opened the door, letting her dark haired friend in first. After swapping shoes and a shower each, Runa began preparing their dinner.

"So why didn't you come running with us?" asked Koyuki from where she sat on the kitchen top. Silence. To an onlooker, it would seem that Runa had ignored her good friend as she kept slicing up vegetables. However, Koyuki knew she was just pausing before she answered.

"The park." Koyuki questioned no further, understanding.

Whilst Koyuki wanted to say something like, "There's no need to fear, I'm here for you," she felt awkward about it. Instead, she got down from the table and hugged the girl from behind. Runa placed the vegetables into a pot then placed her hands on the ones around her waist.

After a few moments of nothing but the two hugging girls and the sound of boiling water, Koyuki broke the silence.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sunday morning<p>

"Please Mio, let me borrow your jeans," Ritsu shouted through Mio's door. "I forgot to do my laundry."

Mio forgot that Mugi had told her Ritsu had done her laundry yesterday. "No way, you'll just get them dirty after I've just cleaned them."

"It's going to be fine, I'm telling you."

They hushed down as the door next to Mio's room opened.

"Every damn morning…" said Akira, walking out with bed hair.

"A-Ah, good morning Akira," greeted Mio. "Sorry about all the noise so early in the morning again."

"I'm used to it already," she replied, stifling a yawn.

Ritsu, "Since when did we get so friendly?"

Akira's eye twinkled. "Jeans are not going to look nice on those short legs, don't you think?"

"Be nice to me to-o!"


	5. 5: Building 3

/*Author's notes (9th feb 2014, I'm going to start dating the chapters for personal reference)

Sunday- because lots of things happen over weekends for this active group. After this, I'll probably start skipping days (the only day I've missed out so far was the first Thursday…)

I haven't written anything in a while but I have been thinking about this fiction. Unfortunately, they are all future scenes (which should hopefully be epic…) so the present scenes aren't that well thought through at the moment. Scrap that- none of them have been thought through thus far… I should probably change that…

I think I know why I feel this fic is slow paced (correct me if I'm wrong please) but there are no big events or special situations happening like Mio struggling with her emotions, Ritsu disappearing causing heartache for Mio or some experience or incident that causes an earthquake through the bond the couple share. I see a pattern here… But in due time, things will happen.

*/

/*Disclaimer

I do not own any of the following songs that are mentioned in this chapter:

Perpetuum Mobile by Penguin Café Orchestra

Secrets by OneRepublic

Someone like you by Adele

*/

* * *

><p>Food court<p>

"Hey, why don't we go to the light music club room?" asked Yui, sitting down with the others as they began their breakfast.

"They said that the hall was booked for today," replied Ritsu, wearing some jeans that were a size too long for her. "So we can't hang out there."

Mio started on a hash brown. It was continental breakfast that morning. "We could head out somewhere- I haven't been around the area yet. Where did you go yesterday Ritsu?"

The drummer paused for a short moment. "The park just past the north building. It's a bit far away though but there's a shopping area around there. Oh Mio, there's a left handed instruments store there!"

The raven-haired girl's eyes lit up. "Let's go then!" She hastily began eating whilst the others smiled and sighed. They each hurried through their breakfasts to catch up, Yui managing to make seconds somehow, before they got up to put away their trays.

"Oh, Afterschool Tea Time!" Mio froze, recognising the voice.

Ritsu stood up to meet the person. "Hey Megume!" The rest (but Mio) gasped to see Megume Sokabe, the president and founder of Mio's Fan club. With her hand, she flicked some of her red hair out of her eyes to take a better look at her star.

"It's good to see you again."

"Megumi, what are you doing here?" asked Yui.

She looked puzzled and blinked. "I live here. My dormitory is in this building." In her hands was a tray with her breakfast on it. Her eyes widened as she realised what meeting her favourite band here meant. "Does that mean you're all here too?"

Yui, "Yes! Which room are you in Megumi?"

"Room 304."

"That's right above Mio's room!" The first number represented the floor, the second was which hallway and the last the doors along.

At the mention of her name, Mio snapped back to reality. "S-so I did see you at the welcoming party on Friday?" she asked, remembering seeing her at said party.

"Yay, you saw me." Megumi seemed quite happy that she was recognised and remembered. "You played really well, I missed hearing you guys play."

"Thanks Megumi!" Yui shouted. "Hey, did you start a Mio fan club here?"

Mio's face burst red as Megumi laughed out loud. "No, I don't think many people know of Afterschool Tea Time."

"So these cute people are the band you talk about so much?" came another voice from behind, surprising Mio who hid behind Ritsu, as Megumi's friends appeared, each holding their breakfast trays as well.

Mio, "We seem to be in the way so we'll just be going now, haha." It was a lame excuse. They surrounded her.

"And this is the wonderful Mio?" Ritsu helds her sides laughing as she let the girls at her friend. "You're right, she'd be wonderful in a maid's outfit."

After five minutes, Mio managed to escape by commenting on the time and disappeared, leaving the rest behind.

"She is shy, isn't she?" said a brunette.

Ritsu laughed. "She's been like that since we've first met." There was a nostalgic glow in her eyes.

"Hey, do you want to meet up later?" asked Megumi. "It's been such a long time I want to catch up. I won't bring my friends along so they won't scare Mio." They complained but were refused. "Besides you guys have work today."

"Sure!" shouted Yui, raising her hand.

Mugi lowered the hand calmly. "We're sorry Megumi but we're going out to the park today."

Megumi, "We can meet up later this evening then. How about in the under croft?"

Yui, "The under croft?"

"You don't know where the under croft is," she replied, surprised. "Didn't you explore this place as soon as you got here?" They shook their heads and she sighed. "Then we definitely have to meet up. This building is amazing, it has so many rooms and halls it's awesome!"

* * *

><p>Ritsu took them all to the park that morning and showed them around. There wasn't much to see except the playground and the foliage but each time she saw a fence, she desperately wanted to jump over it as a shortcut or climb a tree and rest under its leaves. It was a beautiful day and she imagined napping between the branches with the sunlight bathing a soft emerald through the greenery.<p>

"Ritsu, you're spacing out." She opened her eyes to see Mio inches from her face. "You're supposed to be guiding us, not dozing off."

After a few ice creams from the fountain square she led them west to the shopping area. Mio was fascinated by the left handed instruments and had to be dragged away by the whole group. After a quick lunch at the café Ritsu had the other day, commenting on the lovely teas and cakes, they went off to the east side of the park where Ritsu hadn't been before.

"An arcade!" shouted Mugi and was soon lost inside with the group. Whilst Mio didn't seem too comfortable with the darkness and the sight of some zombie apocalypse games, she found comfort in the rich girl's face as she enjoyed the variety of amusements in the centre. Eventually, Mio's cautious eye on how little money they were left with led them out.

"There are a lot of activity centres here," Ritsu pointed out. General sports halls; skiing, baseball, swimming and the like were stretched down the street to no end. They didn't bother walking all the way down as they had so little money left.

Mugi held tightly onto the giant plush beanie she just won. "Should we head back then?" She made the pony point towards home.

On the way back, Yui looked towards the direction they hadn't been to yet. "Hey Ritsu, what's that way?"

"That way, north, is the J. Men's University." The small girl gasped and Mio looked surprised.

"There's a men's university right there?" the taller girl inquired. "I never knew that."

Mugi, "Their University and our University aren't related but are very nice to each other." Of course, since Mugi chose the university she would know of the second university so close by.

"Wow, does that mean we'll meet a lot of boys here?" Yui just seemed curious.

"No thank you," commented Mio. "I'm fine with just you guys."

"Aw Mio." Ritsu hugged her friend tightly. She leaned in closely and whispered into her ear. "I bet you want a boyfriend."

Her face exploded red. "I- I do not!" She turned away, looking at the ground to hide her embarrassment. Mugi stared at her friend, toying with the idea of Mio with a boyfriend. It was a strange thought, one that got Mugi disagreeing with it for some reason. A glance at Ritsu told her the drummer was probably thinking the same thing.

"I'm hungry," cried Yui, oblivious to the situation. Her eye was on the café they had just been to. "Shall we get something to eat?"

"Yui, we shouldn't spend all of our money so needlessly… It's only been a week."

* * *

><p>Just after dinner, at roughly six in the evening, they decided to head off to the under croft.<p>

"Straight down the corridor from the front entrance," said Ritsu out loud to the group, following the instructions Megumi told them that morning. "At the end of that corridor turn left then a right."

"Wow!" shouted Yui as the neared the end of the first corridor from the entrance. A glass window wall revealed a courtyard of flowers and a stand-alone tree. They could see many students relaxing on the grass like couples in a meadow. In that evening, the sunset cast an orange warmth that felt almost dream like. On the other side of the courtyard, sliding, glass partitions revealed the under croft.

They hurried round, noticing how the glass corridor surrounded the square courtyard.

"Amazing!" shouted Yui again, running into the under croft with a smiled stretched across her face as she took it all in. There wasn't really that much to take in. A TV sat in one corner of the room surrounded by sofas whilst a football table sat in the other side. Plenty of chairs were stacked to one side but were generally ignored for the plush beanie bags and cushions on the carpets.

However, the best part of the under croft were the glass partitions leading to the courtyard on one side and the other side also had glass partitions to the back lawn. The light was off and the same orange haze filled the room in the warm glow.

"Since when did we have a back lawn?" asked Yui to nobody. Some heads from the sofas turned to look at her and Mio told her to be quiet. Some interesting murder drama was on the TV.

"Hey guys," called out Megumi, softly. She appeared from a different corridor.

Yui, "Megumi, I didn't know we had a back lawn."

"Really?" She looked at the others and they seemed to not know of it either. "Jeez, didn't you research the living accommodation before you chose where to stay?"

"Not really," replied Ritsu. "We simply wanted to be together." Megumi smiled at the group. They seemed really close.

"That back lawn is shared across the university but it's open to the public too. Well, now begins your tour of J. Women's South Building 3!"

* * *

><p>There seemed to be two main corridors. The first was the one leading from the front entrance and surrounding the courtyard. The second went through the under croft and connected to every non-resident room in the building aside those on the floors above. Even then, each end of the corridor has a set of stairs leading to very floor.<p>

"This is the TV lounge which is a bit more private." They peered inside to find a small room with a few rows of seats. The same murder program was on in there too; Mio hurried their group along. "There are two computer rooms here; that one is much bigger than the other and has printers but is usually quite crowded. Here is a Cinema room for films obviously. You can borrow some from the library here a few doors down."

So many rooms that they didn't know about. There was even a dry bar, though every year there were petitions to get it to sell alcohol. Regardless, it was full on that Sunday evening and the sports was on a TV in the corner.

"Only two more places now. This is the music room. It's sound proofed but as you can tell it's not perfect." They listened to the music for a few moments, noticing the neon sign on the door saying 'occupied.' "You need a key from the porter and sign the room out before you use it but it is pretty well equipped.

"Lastly, this is the main hall and it's used for all sorts of things from sports to musicals. Oh, I think it's the orchestra tonight but they haven't started yet." It seemed fairly quiet so they went in.

"Excuse us."

"Ba di ba da di da, ba di do la da dola…"

/*Author's notes

Supposed to be 'Perpetuum Mobile by Penguin Café Orchestra,' please excuse my fail at conveying the tune…

*/

No one moved as two people in the room played their instruments and sang, one on the electric violin, the other on the piano. The black haired girl on the piano was singing with the main tune whilst her blonde friend played an electric violin. The song continued for a long time. Just as the group were about to leave silently, the song ended suddenly.

"Your singing has really improved, Runa." The blonde gave her friend a hug who smiled back.

"Thank you." Her eyes looked at the half open door. "What did you guys think?"

The group, startled, jumped out. "I apologise for interrupting," said Megumi with a polite bow.

"Not at all," replied Runa, stepping up from the piano. "Please, you can come in."

_She seems different from before_, thought Ritsu, remembering the cold and lonely personality she gave off. The last time they briefly met. Now she seemed quite warm to them, probably because she seemed happy. On the other hand, Koyuki, the blonde, didn't seem to shine today compared to yesterday. In fact, her hair was a curled up mess and her face plain. _How much make up does she put on?_

"Oh, Ritsu." The usually beautiful girl blushed and hid her face. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Runa, "I told you I should have brushed your hair today."

Mio looked at the drummer. "You've met before?"

"Um yeah, we met at the park yesterday," half-lied Ritsu.

Koyuki looked a little surprised but before she could say anything, Mugi stepped in. "What was that song you were just playing?"

Runa, "It was Perpetuum Mobile by Penguin Café Orchestra. We were just warming up. You're Afterschool Tea Time, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are!" shouted Ritsu with pride. "How did you know?"

"We were there at the concert on Friday, remember?"

Mio and Ritsu suddenly remembered her and some others playing after they had. "You're Heart Storm. You guys are really good."

"Hey, they remembered us," said Koyuki, smiling. "You guys too. I was surprised that you had an original song and you seemed experienced with playing on stage." She was referring to Yui's MC-ing. "It was a lot of fun."

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves, have we?" After some brief introductions, Yui seemed very curious about Heart Storm.

"What's your band like?"

Koyuki glanced at Runa before answering. "We play a lot of classical for a band since I have a violin, and Runa plays piano and the cello."

Mio, "Yui, didn't you see them at the concert?"

"I was looking for Akira and food with Mugi." Mugi recalled being dragged off by the smaller girl. "But I was listening. You were awesome! Hey, can you play something for us now?" asked Yui, eyes shining. Mio was about to scold her but Koyuki seemed interested.

"What should we play?"

Runa gave it some thought. "Not much to go on with the instruments we have. There's a music room next door which we could use."

Megumi, "It's occupied at the moment."

"Hm…" Koyuki struggled to think of a song, curling a few strands of hair around her finger. Her eyes looked at the piano then to the cello behind it. "How about 'Secrets' by OneRepublic?"

Runa thought for a moment. "We don't have any drums. But we could give it a go. I was thinking 'Someone like you' by Adele." Afterschool Tea Time looked a little confused, having never heard the songs before. When they asked, Koyuki smiled at them. "They're English songs. Our lead singer is studying English and listens to lots of music from different languages."

Runa took respective sheet music from her bag and laid them out appropriately. "Seems like I didn't bring 'Secrets'. Adele?"

As Koyuki set up, the rest sat on the floor in a circle around the pair. Mugi sat closest to the piano, straining her head to see Runa playing.

"So, let's begin."

* * *

><p>Mugi was fixated on the finger work of Runa's. At times, her fingers danced over the keys with grace and others they pressed firmly into the piano. Runa's eyes were calm, her hair flowing as she moved her head in time with the music. A soothing voice poured from her lips in harmony with her partner, the violinist backing the voice with her voice. Koyuki's hand held her instrument softly, the bow sliding across the strings and humming in the air.<p>

"That was a cover of 'Someone like you' by Adele, by Heart Storm's pianist and violinist." Runa and Koyuki bowed after speaking in unison, accepting the applause of their audience.

"That was beautiful!" shouted Yui. "I didn't understand any of the words but I really liked it."

Ritsu, "Same here, it was moving, even though I had no idea what you were saying."

Mio sighed. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all the English you've learned from school."

Megumi agreed, being the last to stop clapping. "You played really well!"

_Did they play well?_ thought Mugi. Her expert eyes had picked out several faults in the other pianist's playing yet she couldn't say it wasn't perfect. Because she felt happy, she felt soothed. Her brain could point out where to make improvements but her heart yearned for more. When she was playing, Runa looked _free_. The dark haired girl and the blonde would look each other in the eyes and warmth would spread throughout the room causing Mugi's heart to beat faster.

"Earth to Mugi," Ritsu said, shaking the girl.

_I wonder how we look when we're playing?_

"Mugi, wake up."

"Eh?" she cried out suddenly, her chain of thought broken. "It was beautiful!"

Runa shook her head. "I misplayed a lot of notes. There's always room for improvement. Thank you."

Megumi smiled. "You've improved a lot since I first heard you two years ago."

"Why are you all here, by the way?" asked Koyuki, curious.

"Oh, I was showing these four around. They didn't even know of the under croft!"

The blonde dramatically gasped. "But that's the nicest place to be. That's where we first met up, isn't it?"

"Are you guys in the same year?" asked Ritsu. They nodded.

"We were all under the same roof two years ago. Runa and I moved out at the end of the first year though."

"How come?"

The pair shared a glance at each other; Mugi's heart went doki doki again. "I guess we wanted some freedom. It's nice being able to cook for yourself and choosing when to eat. Because of practice, we sometimes missed lunch or dinner. And we're closer to where we study."

Mugi, "What do you study?"

Runa, "Art and Design."

Koyuki, "Psychology."

"Wow!" Yui jumped towards Runa. "Can I see some of your art work?"

Runa smiled apologetically. "I don't have anything with me at the moment. I have some pictures on my phone." She began flicking through some images for the girl to see, Mugi joining her.

"I think that's the end of the tour," finished Megumi. "I guess all there is now is hide and seek."

"Really? Hide and seek?" questioned Mio with a puzzled look but Megumi's face seemed to be set on the idea as though it was tradition. The others saw it as great fun though.

"Let's do it!"

"It's tradition Mio." Turns out it was tradition. "All the first years have played it, though I'm not sure why it hasn't happened sooner. Let me set some rules first though. We did this in our first year too, didn't we Koyuki, Runa."

They nodded. "Our seniors had half of the first years playing this game throughout the entire building. I guess with so few people, we should limit the area."

Megumi, "How about the first floor only. Then it shouldn't take too long."

Koyuki, "You're not allowed to go into any dormitory rooms, only public areas are allowed."

Megumi, "Seniors are it. You girls go and hide and we'll count to one hundred. If you get caught, you become also 'it'."

Koyuki, "Three against four isn't going to be the best hide and seek, is it?"

Megumi, "Ah, you're right…"

Runa, "Koyuki, have you seen the time?"

Koyuki, "Wow, it's getting late. I guess orchestra isn't on tonight. We should be getting home soon anyway."

Megumi pulled a face. "Well, I guess there's always next time."

"So it'll just be Megumi against Afterschool Tea Time?" asked Mio. The seniors nodded.

"Should we get ready to go then?" Runa nodded to her friend and packed away their things. "It's been fun meeting you girls. Huh?"

"Thank you for playing for us, Koyuki-sempai, Runa-sempai." The girls were bowing to them. "We learned a lot today." Why Megumi was saying this with them she wasn't sure. However, it seemed appropriate to join in.

"No need. We were happy to play. It was fun. I guess we'll see you tomorrow in the Light Music Club?" Runa shouldered her bag and cello.

They smiled. "Of course!"

Koyuki, "Why don't you girls go hide first? We'll keep Megumi company until it's time to start."

They all nodded and waved their goodbyes. "See you tomorrow!" they shouted as they left the door.

* * *

><p>After Koyuki and Runa left, Megumi searched around. "Only on the first floor, and no going into rooms." She passed the music room that was still occupied.<p>

Mugi was the first person to be found. The cafeteria was the furthest area from the hall and at that time all the lights were out. However, the windows let in enough moonlight to cast shadows. Her stifled gasp and slight movement when Megumi arrived was what caught her eye and soon Mugi was caught.

Mio was second, caught by Mugi when she went back to the hall. Mio had somehow slipped behind some musical equipment by the door and hid there until Megumi left. Mugi, knowing this, found her as an easy target to catch. Of course Mio wouldn't move from her spot.

Ritsu and Yui left, they were surprised that they had avoided everyone for so long. With the first floor restriction, there weren't enough corridors to change hiding spots whilst safely staying hidden so each person must be in their original hiding place.

Mio checked the computer room the other two had searched and passed. There were quite a few heads glued to their respective screens. The raven-haired girl strode in and headed for the back corner where it was most crowded. She slammed her hands onto the shoulders of a brown haired girl.

"You can't fool me by taking off your headband Ritsu."

"You got me Mio," she replied, swivelling round on her chair. With a laugh, she parted the bangs on her head to see the girl. "I thought you'd get caught much sooner. I guess you can be pretty quiet."

She sighed. "Let's go Ritsu, there's only one person left."

"Huh?" asked Ritsu but her friend had already walked off. "Hm, what was that sigh for…"

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Yui forgot about the rules…" Mio was tapping her fingers against the wall she was leaning against. "She could be sleeping in her room by now."<p>

"I don't think so," replied Mugi. "She seemed to be scheming something when we left." They began thinking.

"Have you found her yet?" called out Ritsu, running towards the hall where they were meeting up. The looks of defeat on their faces told her the answer and when Megumi arrived, she shared the same face.

"Where could she have gone?"

They each began thinking. "I guess we should have one last look before calling her."

"Fuwa fuwa time."

They all looked at each other in surprise.

"Fuwa fuwa time."

They all looked at the music room.

"How did she?"

Megumi knocked on the door and all sound stopped from the room.

"Oh no, they've found me." It was unmistakably Yui.

The door opened and a scary face looked out from between the gap. "Hello?"

"Hi, you wouldn't happen to have seen a small girl, kinda cute with short brown hair like this would you?" Megumi grabbed Ritsu and parted her hair so it was exactly like their target. "Answer's to the name of Yui?"

Akira's face seemed stubborn and she paused before she opened the door fully.

"Hey guys," said Ayame and Sachi, each by their respective instruments with grinning faces. "How have you been?"

"We're good. Just playing hide and seek and we're looking for Yui. Have you seen her?"

Ayame giggled. "Nope."

They looked around the room without entering the room.

"Is that her guitar?" asked Mio, recognising the Gibson Les Paul Traditional in Heritage Cherry Sunburst (taken from the K-ON wiki) electric guitar.

"Oh," cried out Ayame in fake surprise. "She was here earlier. I think she forgot to take that back before she left."

"Okay, we'll take it back up for her."

As Mio went to retrieve the guitar, a small girl sprang out from behind Ayame. Giitar!" she shouted, taking it from Mio and hugging it tightly. "Don't cheat on me."

Akira sighed. "Okay, you've had your fun. You can go now."

Ritsu, "Were you playing Fuwa Fuwa time just then?"

Akira, "I was right, those jeans don't look good on you." Swift change of subject by Akira.

Ritsu, "Eh? How mean."

Megumi, "I hope she wasn't any trouble."

Ayame, "She wasn't. It was fun!"

Megumi, "Oh, didn't you guys play in the welcoming party on Friday? You were really powerful. I really enjoyed your performance."

"Thanks," they replied. After some introductions, they took Yui away and congratulated her on winning.

"Wait a second," cut in Ritsu, "when did you get your guitar?"

"Um…" Yui paused for a suspiciously long amount of time. "I left it there from yesterday?" she asked.

"We're asking the question!"

"Did you go get it after we left the hall?" asked Mugi, spot on the answer.

Ritsu, "That means she left the first floor. That means you're disqualified." Yui lowered her head in shame.

Yui, "I'm sorry…"

Ritsu, "That means I win by default!"

Mio hit her over the head. "Don't be a sore winner."

Megumi chuckled. "I had a lovely evening with you guys, let's do this again sometime."

"Sure!" they chirped back. They waved their goodbyes as their senior left for her room.

* * *

><p>*Author's notes

In japan, the universities run a academic semester year, meaning two terms (I'm used to three so my timings in this fan fiction will be skewed. Source- Wikipedia

If you think about it, not very much happened in this chapter… They met Megumi, explored the shopping area north of the uni and found out about the mens uni. After, they got together with Megumi and learnt about the building they were living in. during hide and seak, Mio sighed and left to Ritsu's wonderment. After, found some members of 'Heart Storm' and learned more about them. Then they learned Yui was sneakier than they thought. There's also Mio learning something interesting but that's end chapter stuff (at the bottom of the page.)

I could probably shorten a lot of this down… or put in some actual useful events like a random car crash or meteorite. But they're unlikely so I'll stop dreaming.

How far am I compared to the manga? Not very…

I've also started another K-ON! Fan fic project that won't be put on here until a specific event (that occurs in this fic. It's nothing special though) so my rate of work will likely suffer for that.

Thanks for reading!

*/

* * *

><p>*Review Responses

I've wanted to do this for a few chapters now but for only two reviews it seemed a bit lame. Now that I have three, let's do this!

Yuu: Like it

Yay, someone likes my work!

Guest: Sorry, but the continuation thing has been done before by others, and much better than this

Boo, someone doesn't like my work. On a more serious note, I agree. Of course the continuation thing has been done before- I'd be blind if I thought this was a completely original idea. Whether something is better than another is subjective though (in writing anyway). I guess this fiction lacks originality or certain events. From the other stories I've read, slash is everywhere in K-ON. This one hasn't touched on that subject very closely, yet. It's picking up though, I hope you readers can bear with me until this fiction becomes interesting. Or just tell me what you want me to do.

AnaOneesan: Nice story! I would love it if a guy from the men university fell in love with Ritsu! But it's your story! Amazing! Keep up the great work!

I do have shipping plans for each character. I haven't gone into too much detail about the guys since most of the time is spent on the women's university site but that won't be a problem ;). Most fan fics ship Mitsu together so introducing a ship with an OC may cause disruption. *Begins plotting…* Hehe. Thank you for cheering me on, it's good to know you're enjoying reading this :D

That's all the reviews. I'd love some more feedback, even if it's a simple one liner saying 'good' or 'bad' (preferably the former :P) it will help me carry this on to the end. Constructive criticism will help me become a better writer (hopefully) so don't pull any punches. Hopefully, I won't be knocked out.

Thanks for your time in reading my work!

*/

* * *

><p>As the group were leaving, Mio took one glance back to see that Koyuki, Runa and Megumi weren't looking before slipping away. Using Mugi as cover, she stepped to the side, slipping behind some drums. The pianist was surprised but said not a word before closing the door.<p>

"So how are you two doing this year?" asked Megumi, setting up a timer on her watch. Mio seemed to go unnoticed.

"There's definitely a lot more work this year," Koyuki replied. "We don't get to spend as much time together."

"Yeah, same. I wanted to go to more concerts this year since Afterschool Tea Time are here but I should probably put more time into my work. How did you know Ritsu by the way?"

Runa, "We met yesterday." Koyuki glanced at her friend, understanding immediately what was going through her head. There was an awkward silence. Mio, curious, leaned in closer.

Megumi, "How did you meet?"

Runa, "Near the park." Before the second silence could become more awkward, the blonde lied.

"She tripped up so we helped." It was a half lie since Ritsu did actually fall over several times over the fence. "And then we recognised each other from the band."

"Okay," replied Megumi, obviously not buying it. "Well, I won't intrude. How was your break together?"

Mio stopped paying attention, thinking about what had just happened. Why were they acting so odd? What did happen yesterday? Ritsu supposedly went on a walk by herself, which was odd on its own but she also met these two girls that seem to be hiding something from Megumi. Suddenly, Runa glanced in her direction, causing her to almost fall out of her hiding place. Did she know?

"Ritsu, what are you hiding?" she whispered under her breath.

Megumi's alarm went off, startling the hiding girl.

"I guess we better be off then." The pair shouldered their stuff and walked Megumi out. Just as they were about to leave, Runa dropped a piece of paper. The light off and the door closed, Mio took her time to grab the piece of paper.

"There's no need to worry." Now, Mio worried even more.


	6. 6: Getting used to things

/*Author's notes

I tried to write this chapter a month ago but then life and anime distracted me then I got distracted by reading other fictions then by my other fiction then by a massive blank…

(The other fic is K-ON! MMO Illusia! I may have stated last chapter that I wouldn't be releasing that project until a certain point in this story line. Well when I wrote ten chapters (yes, ten +a deleted scene, they aren't all out yet (as of the time of writing this)) I got a little impatient- especially considering I was supposed to wait a whole year in this fiction before releasing that one… My multitasking skills are incredible. They are so crazy that I cannot hold a conversation and count at the same time. Actually, I've never tried it but basically I can't multitask. Also I've forgotten the point I was trying to make… I'll shut up about this now.)

This is my second attempt at this chapter. Last time, I got to 'Manga Volume 5, chapter 5 half of page 3' but I lost the flow- probably from following the manga too closely and trying to keep in all the talking. That included the characters monologues to them selves… So this is take two of chapter 6.

*/

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful Monday morning. A little light peaked through the curtains, shining down into the rooms of building three. With a yawn, Akira rose from her bed. After checking the time, noting it was early, she pondered why she felt so good that morning.<p>

"The neighbours are quiet…" After getting changed, she quickly brushed her teeth and headed off to the showers. The corridor was peaceful for once. The only time it was this quiet was when 'they' were at lectures or after midnight. Fully refreshed, the spikey haired girl packed her bag for the day ahead of her and began to get ready for breakfast.

"If every day were this nice-"

"WHOA! I overslept!"

"It'd be nice, huh?" Silently, Akira tried to escape to the cafeteria area. Curious though, she hazarded a look towards the disturbance. "She's four doors away from me…"

"I think I'm going to be late!" shouted Yui, "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Crowded round the ditzy girl were all of her friends still in their pyjamas.

Akira sighed. "Can't wake up on her own, is she in elementary school or something?" She turned to head towards the stairs.

"Ah! It's Akira-chan, Akira-chan!"

"Damn, she saw me." The little guitarist ran past her friends towards the other guitarist, still in her pyjamas.

"Your concert the other day was so cool! It was awesome!"

"Well thanks but… now isn't the time for that, don't you thi-?"

"Hey, Akira-chan, Akira-chan, what's your department?"

_She's ignoring what I'm saying._ "Department of education." _And why are you clinging to me?_

"Wha-a! Really, me too~"

"Seriously?" Akira stepped back but Yui still clung to her like a child hugging a kitten.

"From now on let's go to class together!"

"Why should we? And let go already!"

"Oh thank goodness," Mio cut in. "Would you mind taking care of waking up from now on?"

Ritsu, "She won't wake up the first time so keep that in mind." For a moment, the pair looked like Yui's parents handing their child into someone else's care.

Akira, "What is wrong with you people?! Just because we're in the same department, doesn't mean we're taking the same classes." She managed to get away from the clingy girl.

"It's okay, I'll just take the same classes as you take!"

"Seriously, think about your future." _It's also kinda creepy. _Akira turned towards Yui's 'parents.' "Can you even each someone like this anything? How did she even get into university?"

Mio examined her neighbour, noting the spikey hair, ear piercing and the mean look she was giving Yui, who seemed content for some reason. _I wonder how she got into uni too… I'm going to keep my mouth shut, she's scary._

Yui, "Hey, I went into education because I wanted to be like my favourite teacher in high school."

Akira, "I wasn't asking you." Yui showed off her puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll ask. What was she like…"

"Um, let's see… She's pretty popular and really good at teaching music. But she actually went to the same high school as us when she was younger. Her name is Sawako-sensei but we call her Sawa-chan. Back in her days Sawa-chan went to the light music club-…"

Akira spaced out for a second and wondered how long it would take for her to stop talking. With a glance at her watch, she noted the time.

"Being a teacher isn't so easy, damnit!" she yelled suddenly, cutting the girl off and giving her a fright. "Get ready, on the double! You have five minutes to change and ten minutes for breakfast!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Yui scurried away.

"Maybe she will make a good teacher," though Mio.

* * *

><p>Ritsu finished her breakfast and was ready to head off to lectures. "Everyone's already gone off…" Again, her day began on the other side of the campus and she knew the long trek would wear her out for the day. With her bag in hand, her eyes wondered for company. "Hey, it's Ayame." Catching up, she called out to the other drummer. "Ayame!" The blonde turned and gave a wave.<p>

"Oh, hey Ritsu."

"Ayame, what department are you in?"

"I'm doing business."

Ritsu jumped up and pumped her fist. "Same here!"

"Cool!"

And suddenly the two started chatting as though they had known each other since they were small.

* * *

><p>"So Mio got over her shyness?" asked Ayame, during lunch break. Instead of heading back to the building, they went to the local café.<p>

"So it seemed. But when she relaxed something incredible happened…" The drummer was leaning in close; Ayame's eyes were intense.

"There was a loose cable. Her feet got tangled up and pulled out the plug for the amp whilst falling flat on her face."

"That must have been terrible." She imagined the loud screech unplugging the amp would have made.

"That's not all though. Remember how I described that maid dress with that skirt?" The doodle of Mio was put onto the table. Ayame gasped, realising what had happened. "She flashed the entire school that day!"

The two burst out laughing and quite a few onlookers turned towards them. The pair happily ignored them though.

"What colour were they?" There was a glint in Ayame's eye but Ritsu cheekily grinned back.

"You'll just have to wait for the video."

"Were they pink polka dots?"

"You can keep guessing but I'm not saying."

The blonde pouted. Changing the subject, she pulled out a form from her bag. "Hey, which lectures are you going to take?"

"I'm going to take all the ones from Monday to Wednesday!" the drummer declared loudly. "That means I get Thursday and Friday off."

"That's a brilliant idea. I'll do the same then." She filled in her form. "Ah, but there's a lecture on Thursday morning..."

"Yeah, that's unavoidable. Most of the choices a spread out." With a sigh, Ritsu nibbled on some bread. "At least the options are interesting though."

"Right, I'm going to hand this in now." Ayame got up to leave.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

><p>Mio smiled to herself as her day finished. <em>I did it! I managed to make a friend on my own! And what's more, she knows how to play bass!"<em>

Beside her was Sachi from Gang of Girls. Somehow, Mio had found the courage to sit next to her (only in the last lecture) and the common interest of the bass helped Mio talk to the taller girl.

The two bassists entered the light music clubroom.

Yui, "Ah, Mio-chan is here!"

Mio, "Oh, Mugi, Yui, you're here already."

"Mio!" shouted Ritsu at her best friend. "Ayame and I are in the same department! We totally hit it off!" The drummers were cheering together.

_And it took me so much effort…_ Mio replied in her head. "It looks like all the other bands are here too though." The room was crowded with separate groups. "How many bands did they say were here?"

"It looks like at least thirty!" Yui seemed excited at the number of people. "Oh, there's Kana-sempai!"

The club president was at a nearby white board and she beckoned them over. "You're just in time first years."

"What's up prez?" asked Ritsu, casual as ever.

Kana, "We have a practice schedule and it's your turn to choose your times. Make sure it's available for all of you though."

Mio, "It's pretty booked already though."

Kana, "Yeah, it's because we have almost ten bands now. Everyone isn't always here though and today's an exception."

Ritsu, "I took all of my classes from Monday to Wednesday so Thursday and Friday would always work for me!"

Kana laughed. "Every year somebody does that and they always regret it," she said quietly to herself. _But it's fun to watch._

Mio picked a time on Thursday. "So is this okay for everyone?"

"No objections!" they shouted back.

"Oh wait, I can't do that time on Thursday…"

Mio hit Ritsu over the head.

* * *

><p>They picked some slots back to back so they could get a lot of two hour sessions together. Unfortunately, they weren't going to be able to play as often since there weren't enough slots from Monday to Wednesday.<p>

Mio, "Gang of Girls seems to have taken all the slots we wanted during those days."

"Hey Ritsu, did you write that?" asked Mugi.

Ritsu, "Um, no?"

"That's our band name," shouted Akira to them. "Pretty cool, ain't it?"

Ritsu hid her face. "I have the same taste as Akira…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh Ricchan," someone called out. Chiyo (Kana's friend) entered the room and went up to the drummer. "I brought the textbooks I told you about the other day."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ritsu was next to her sempai in a jiffy. "By the way, are there any courses where they don't take attendance?"

Mio sweat dropped. "She's made friends with the seniors already? How does she do it?" The bassist was fairly jealous of her friend at that moment in time.

Armed with new information, Ritsu called Ayame over. "I have some pretty tasty Intel on class attendance," she whispered like an info broker. "How much are you willing to pay?"

"Enough already." Mio dealt a blow to her friend.

Yui, "We're going to be a band together again!" shouted Yui, happy as ever. "It's going to be fun!"

Ritsu, "After a hibernation period of one month, Afterschool Tea Time resumes activity once again!"

Mio, "You don't have to make it sound like a news report."

Kana, "Ah, I forgot to tell you but…" the first years turned to the club president, "the club membership fee is ten thousand yen per half year term. It comes to twenty thousand a year. I can count on you, right?"

"Playing in a band is going to be so much fun," said Ritsu, pretending she hadn't heard it.

Yui, "S-so much fun…" She had her ears covered.

Kana, "~Right~?"

* * *

><p>Mugi was admiring the crowd that had gathered. It seemed like all the other bands knew each other quite well and were conversing. She overhead them talking about their holidays.<p>

A flash of gold caught Ritsu's eye and she saw Koyuki in the distance. "Hey Mio," the drummer nudged her friend. "It's Heart Storm over there." Runa was near then as well. "Shall we go say hello?" Before the bassist could respond, she was being dragged towards the other side of the room.

"I- I don't want to." Trying to make more than one friend in a day would be too much for her nerves. However, her objections were ignored, especially when Mugi and Yui helped Ritsu out.

"Hello Heart Storm!" the drummer shouted, grabbing the bands attention. "You played really well last week."

Aside from the awkward way Mio was being held, by the scruff of the neck, they seemed friendly. "Thanks. You guys too, was that your own song?"

"Yeah. Mio's our song writer." The bassist felt herself being pushed forwards as the other band surrounded her.

"Sugoi, I wish we had our own songs." Koyuki smiled sweetly at Mio that seemed to help calm her down. "We spend so much time working that we only do covers."

"With a few tweaks though," someone else inputted. "Oh, my name is Masuyo, I'm the lead singer." They began some introductions to each other.

Mugi, "You play some really interesting instruments for a band, Koyuki-sempai." There was a pianist, a violinist, a cellist, a guitarist and the lead singer.

Koyuki, "Koyuki is fine. Well most of us are from the orchestra so we can play a lot of classical."

Masuyo, "But playing modern songs with that classical twist feel sooo good."

Koyuki, "And it's fun. Hey, can we try a cover of one of your songs?"

Mio, "Really? We'd love it!" Ritsu smiled, loving the glowing smile on her face. "Which song?"

Masuyo, "Any! We don't mind."

Koyuki, "What do you think, Runa?"

Runa, "Fuwa Fuwa Time was your first song you sang, right?" Ritsu jumped; only just realising she was there. "It'll be interesting to try and come up with an upbeat version with our instruments."

Masuyo, "Then Fuwa Fuwa Time it is!"

* * *

><p>*Author's notes

I'm sorry for short chapter and the long time it took me to post this but I've had a lot of things happening. One of the things I read was 'Spiral' by AdrenaVeris. My mind was blown… I had a lot of trouble with this chapter so maybe the flow will pick up again. I've not really proof read this chapter as well so sorry for any bugs in it…

And now we are back to the manga. Hopefully, we're going to make some progress! I was considering just skipping parts of the manga but "Don't say Lazy." Says the laziest guy on earth… (I'm not accepting challenges.)

Also, I just found out that a Japanese academic day consists of ninety minute long periods. However, to remain consistent and for my own mind, the day is split up into hour slots. Source: the k-on manga I'm referring to…

I just did a check on how much ten thousand yen was compared to British pounds. Dayum that's expensive… Where does that money go? I assumed it was a non-profit society or was I mistaken?

Oh yeah, choosing Ritsu's department- she doesn't like English so she's not a linguist. That's about all I had to go on… So Business it was! (I've chosen Mio's department too- it kinda links in a little. Mugi I haven't chosen yet… Azusa too, though that's less important at the moment.)

*/


	7. 7: Part time job

/*Author's notes

I've recently read Monte-chan's K-ON fan fictions and I really enjoyed them. However, it has shown me how much I self indulge in my 'Author's notes' so from now on I'll try not to do that. Try being the key word there…

I said I'd start dating these. I can't be bothered… Especially considering I don't know whether I should put a starting date or ending date since it can take more than one day to write a chapter.

I now have a cover photo! The picture is of the dessert 'White Lady' where the hot chocolate is poured over the cream and ice cream creating a viciously sweet concoction of hot and cold. I'd show a picture of the result but it's a mess…

I sort of want to copy Monte-chan's openings, saying how I don't own K-on and that if I did I would give the background characters more screen time so we have more shipping ammunition.

Funny ones are harder than it looks… But it's fun :D

*/

* * *

><p>Later that evening…<p>

"A-ah!" shouted Yui, flopping onto the small desk in Mio's room. The owner hushed her, aware of the neighbours. "What are we going to do about the membership fee?"

Ritsu, "Man, you need a lot of money for things in college." She wondered whether the Parkour society had a fee.

Mugi, "For times like these you need part time jobs!" The blonde held out a magazine to the drummer. "Here you go Ricchan."

Ritsu, "Oh, a part time job magazine. That's nice- I mean how any have you got there!"

She held a thick wad close to her chest and seemed very excited. Mio counted six different brands of magazine.

Mio, "You're really fired up about this, aren't you Mugi?"

Mugi, "I have more in my room if we don't find anything here."

Ritsu clapped her hand together and put on a dreamy face. _"It has been my dream to get a part time job when I go to university~"_ The drummer glanced at Mugi. "Something like this? Did I do a good impression?"

Mugi puffed up her cheeks. "You did not!"

_Spot on,_ thought Mio.

Yui, "But we've done part time jobs before, like Mio-chan's training session."

Mio, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ritsu, "And you say that with a perfect smile…"

Yui, "Mugi, you're family's pretty rich. So you don't have to work part time, right?"

There was a short pause.

Mugi, "A-Actually, they disinherited me…" Her eyes lowered.

Mio, "Disinherited! Are you- are you serious?" Ritsu didn't look too concerned though.

Ritsu, "Mugi, if you're making a joke, you gotta put more of a twist in it."

Mugi turned her head away, as though hiding tears.

Ritsu, "M-Mugi, I'm sorry! Did they really cut you off?"

Mugi, "Just kidding." She flashed her royal smile.

Ritsu grabbed Mugi and put her in a chokehold. Of course, the blonde was enjoying the intimacy.

Mugi, "My parents have been taking care of me up till now, so I decided that I want to something on my own, to depend on myself a little."

Mio, "I see, you really gave this some thought, didn't you."

Yui, "Come to think of it, Mugi-chan has always been taking care of us too."

Mio, "And she got the discount on your guitar."

Ritsu, "And free maintenance."

They all turned away from Mugi, realising how much they owed the rich girl. Something caught Ritsu's eye and she quickly snatched it up.

Ritsu, "Accept this as a token of our gratitude!" It was a 'lose weight in five minutes' magazine. Suddenly, the drummer felt the pain of two blows from Mio's fist.

"Show gratitude with your own stuff! Not someone else's!" She quickly hid the magazine, though Mugi's eyes followed where it was hidden.

Ritsu, "Oh well, University students gotta have part time jobs- I want a TV!"

Mio, "There's a perfectly good one in the Under Croft."

Yui, "I want new summer clothes! And a computer!"

Mio, "Wait, what about the membership fees?"

Ritsu, "Oh yeah. But Mio, you're shy so you can't handle a part time job you poor baby."

Mio, "I most certainly can!"

Mugi, "I've got to give it my all because I told my parents that they don't need to pay for anything except for tuition!"

Ritsu, "If I were you I'd be asking for an allowance right now."

Mio, "So shall we actually look for a part time job?"

Ritsu, "How about this café?" The drummer flashed a picture of a maid outfit to the others.

Mio, "N-no thanks."

Yui, "There's a really nice French restaurant that want waitresses."

Mio, "I pass."

_I see where this is going,_ thought Mugi, giggling to her self, searching for some revealing images to join in Mio's torment.

* * *

><p>"Come to think of it," said Ritsu, taking a bowl of rice for breakfast, "we don't really know anyone else in this building." Mio looked around, recognising faces she saw every day but never talked to. Sachi appeared though.<p>

"Good morning," the tall girl greeted. As they found a table, Ayame also joined them. "I heard you were looking for part time jobs."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Through the wall." The girls recalled the impulse to force Mio into a maid costume. Suddenly, Sachi and Ayame stared at the bassist, imagining several forms of cosplay on the poor girl. She uncomfortably shifted under the glares.

Ritsu, "We finally chose a part time job though!" When the attention was diverted onto the drummer, Mio was thankful she was no longer being imagined in several different attires. "There's a music store and they want us to play!"

"Sugoi!" Sachi leaned forwards. "You mean as a band?"

Ritsu, "Yeah. We're going to audition on tomorrow afternoon."

"Wow, I'm really jealous. Maybe we should do that too?" Ayame joked. "Though we have band practice then so we can't join. So why do you need a part time job?"

"For the membership fees." Soon, the conversation turned towards what they would buy if they had the money.

Ayame, "After seeing your cute school uniforms I want some cute outfits for our band."

Ritsu, "We just used our old uniforms. It was Mio's idea."

Mio blushed. "Our old school teacher liked to dress us up but I'm most comfortable with school clothes."

Sachi, "We didn't bring our uniform up. You must have really loved your school."

Mio, "Yeah. It is where we grew up and met our friends."

Sachi, "How did all you guys meet?"

Ritsu began telling the story, dramatizing it to the point where Mio had to hit her. A second blow fell when she saw the time.

Mio, "We're going to be late!"

* * *

><p>"Caramel ice cream!" Yui began nomming on the treat. Akira started scolding her, telling her not to snack between meals.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Mugi!" Ritsu caught the blonde after her final lecture of the day, hoping to walk back with company. Ayame had a part time job for Tuesday afternoons to her surprise.<p>

"Oh, Ritsu."

"Are you finished for today yet?"

"No. I have another hour at four this evening." It was currently three.

"Wanna hang out 'til then?" Mugi smiled and nodded, letting Ritsu lead the way. They found themselves at the local café. "So what is a business degree like?"

"Kind of interesting but tiring. It's kinda scary how we're learning about the real life situations." Her lecturer that morning was giving a general overview of how not to run a business with an example, pointing out all the flaws in its marketing and how they all summed up to the fall of the business. "There's also a lot of maths too."

"Mio can help you with Maths. Maybe if you ask nicely enough."

"May I take your order please?"

A short blonde smiled at them. Ritsu's hazel eyes met yellow.

"Ayame?"

"Ritsu!" Ayame blushed, hiding behind her little notepad. "And Mugi!"

"So this is where you work?" asked Ritsu. The waitress nodded. "How often do you work here?"

Ayame, "I'm only just started but probably once or twice a week. I haven't decided yet."

Mugi, "What is it like working in the café?"

Ayame, "I've only been here ten minutes," she laughed. "I'll tell you properly later when I've worked here a bit longer. I hear you got an audition tomorrow though. How did you get that?"

Mugi, "I had a lot of part time job magazines on hand and we found it last night. After a call, we got an audition somehow." Ritsu wondered whether the Kotobuki's owned the music store but Mugi assured her they didn't.

"Hey miss Yoshida," a voice called from the back, "I hope you are getting a really big order and not slacking."

"Oh!" Ayame composed herself, trying to look serious. "May I take your order please?"

Mugi, "I'll have a royal milk tea." She felt bad for getting Ayame shouted at by her boss. "And a slice of strawberry cake."

Ritsu, "Same here." She felt the same way.

The blonde drummer zipped off to place the order after taking the money, quickly returning with change. Deciding that staying to chat was not a good idea, she moved towards the other customers for their orders.

Ritsu, "So how is Mio making friends? Has she made any progress?"

Mugi, "I think she's friends with Sachi."

There was a short pause. "Anyone else?"

Mugi, "I don't think so. We haven't spoken about it since. It has only been a few days though so give her time."

Ritsu, "I guess." The teas arrived with the cakes and Mugi sipped the tea, enjoying the taste. "Thanks Ayame."

"You're welcome!"

"Hey, if you need any advice getting your smile perfect, go and ask Mio."

"Eh? Are you saying my smile isn't good enough?"

Ritsu smirked. "It's good; but wait until you see our Dangerous Queen's perfect smile. Oh, your manager's looking at you."

"Oh, thanks." She hurried off, pondering on her smile.

Mugi, "I hope tomorrow goes well. It'll be our first debut outside of school and university!"

Ritsu, "Yeah! It'll be awesome. I can imagine the fans now. Maybe I should practice my autograph?" She took a napkin from the holder and tried to write something fancy. However, the ink of her pen soaked into the napkin.

Mugi, "Hey Ritsu. Why are you keeping it a secret?"

Ritsu, "Eh?"

Mugi, "The Parkour society. It's not like Mio would be angry at you."

"I know. It's just…" Ritsu sighed and tried to phrase her feelings into words. "Say I did tell Mio. She'd join me right away, wouldn't she?"

Mugi, "I guess she might."

Ritsu, "But I don't think Mio would like the Parkour society. It's full of boys too."

Mugi, "Oh! Boys?"

Ritsu, "Yeah. I think there's twice as many guys than girls."

Mugi, "So you're saying Mio doesn't like guys?" Mugi went a little red at the thought.

Ritsu, "Well, kinda. Anyway, I don't think she'll enjoy it, especially since some of the guys were ogling at us girls." More precisely, ogling at Koyuki-sempai.

Mugi, "Can I join the society?"

Ritsu was taken aback. "Um… sure? Why do you want to go?"

_I've never met a boy before,_ thought Mugi. "Because you seemed to have a good time on Saturday."

Ritsu, "Yeah, it's fun. I met a lot of new people." _I can't remember most of their names though…_

Mugi, "Why did you join the Parkour society? What is it like?"

Ritsu, "Um… I've only been to one session. I guess it's to meet new people. Have you seen the list of societies there are? There's more than fifty! Yet I've only joined two of them."

Mugi, "Oh, maybe we should join more societies then?"

Ritsu, "Yeah. And if we find one that Mio would like, then we get her to come along!"

_She's thinking of Mio,_ thought Mugi. "And then Mio can make more friends!"

Ritsu, "Spot on!"

Mugi, "Oh, you have some cream on our cheek."

Ritsu used her napkin to wipe it off, only to spread ink from her 'autograph' across her face.

Mugi started laughing.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Mio, "What songs should we play tomorrow?" She took a piece of Pocky Mugi held out to her and she nibbled it delicately.<p>

Mugi, "It's an audition so we should show all the styles we can play." More Pocky was being passed around.

Ritsu, "Hey Kana-sempai!" The drummer called the president over. "We've got an audition tomorrow, what should we play?"

Akira, "How did you guys get an audition?" The spikey haired girl joined the group.

Yui, "Akira-chan!" The guitarist pounced onto the other.

Akira, "How many hugs do you need in one day? And get off me!"

Kana, "You guys seem cheerful. Oh, no thanks Mugi. For what to play in an audition, you need to play your very best!"

Chiyo, "Where is the audition?" The brown haired fourth year appeared behind the president.

Ritsu, "The music store on Main Street."

Chiyo, "Thought so. Since it's usually a busy street, you need to show that you can play some loud music that will catch people's attention. Of course, show the range of skills you have. I guess this is your first time so play something you're comfortable with."

Ritsu, "Thanks! Chiyo-sempai!"

Chiyo, "…You're welcome."

Ritsu turned towards the others. "We should start with Fuwa Fuwa time then, that's upbeat."

Mio, "Yeah, and then we can move on to…"

* * *

><p>Mugi, "We really don't know anyone else in this building." The whole group stood by the entrance of the Under Croft, staring at nameless faces sitting and chatting in the sofas. Before they left the music room, Ritsu pointed it out so they decided to head to the Under Croft where most people hung out.<p>

Ritsu, "Now's a great time to meet new people! Go Mio, show them what you're made of!"

Mio, "M-m-m-me?" She hid behind the doors, bumping into someone in the process. She screamed, attracting everyone's attention. "I'm sorry!" She cowered down.

A pink haired student was in exactly the same position, huddled on the floor and apologising profusely. "G-Gomennasai!"

The others stared at the awkward duo. "Mio." Ritsu hauled the bassist up. "I'm sorry about that, Mio's a bit of a 'fraidy cat."

Yui, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up, teary eyed. "It's Miura… Akane Miura…"

_Moe!_ thought Yui. Mugi held out a hand to the poor girl, helping her up.

"Are you okay?"

"A-arigatou gozaimasu." Surprisingly, Akane stood taller than all of them, even taller than Sachi.

Ritsu, "Wow! What's your height?"

Akane, "I-I'm five eight." Mugi began introducing themselves properly.

Mio, "Sorry for bumping into you."

Akane, "It's okay…" She walked past them towards the sofas to meet with her friends. The girls watched the pink haired one converse with her group. One of them caught the band staring and motioned them over.

"Hey, you must be the ones on the second floor, hallway zero." A dark haired female smiled sweetly, flicking her hair back.

Ritsu, "How did you know?"

"You're always so loud whenever we walk past. My name is Tina and this is Valentina. You've met Akane. We're on the second floor, third hallway." Tina, a dark red head grinned. Across, a silver maiden averted her eyes and idly shuffled a deck of cards.

"Sugoi!" Mugi was staring at the way the girl handled the cards, splitting the deck into six, rearranging them with her two hands over the table and pushing them together. Valentina looked up, cutting the deck with a spin in one hand.

"Ace of spades." From the deck, she pushed out a single card where she had just cut it and flicked it out with a finger to her other hand. With a twirl of the card, she threw it to Mugi who caught it.

"How did you do that?" The others looked over her shoulder to find the ace of spades.

Ritsu, "That was so cool!" Suddenly, the drummer was next to the silver maiden with puppy dog eyes. Smiling in return, she fanned the cards out one hundred and eighty degrees.

So they began some card tricks, each more impressive than the last. Ritsu coaxed Mio over, forcing her to be the subject of each spot of magic.

"So you just happened to cut the deck to all four aces." Valentina flipped over four cards, showing a single spade, a club, a heart and a diamond.

"What just happened…?"

"How the hell do you do that?" Ritsu pulled her hair in frustration. "Mio cut three decks off onto the table. You took the top cards of each pile, put them onto the deck in your hand… Then boom, four aces…" Obviously, she had shuffled the cards before hand. The others giggled at Ritsu's confusion, even though they had no idea themselves.

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, they all went into Mio's room as usual. She was beginning to wonder why her room was the gathering point of the band, especially considering that she had a direct next door neighbour.<p>

"Ritsu." Mio stared at the drummer. "Is it really bothering you that much?" Crowded round the small table in Mio's room was the group, each with a deck of cards.

"I don't understand…" Ritsu threw some random cards to the table.

"If you're going to spend all night trying to figure it out, can you do it in your own room?"

* * *

><p>*Author's notes

Sooo much talking this chapter. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Why did Yui have salted caramel Carte D'or ice cream? I was eating some at the time so I decided to share some with Yui.

I'm really sorry for the mass number of characters- I don't expect you to remember everyone's names. It's just me going into too much detail- animes can stick characters into the background and we would recognise their faces (like Himeko and Ichigo) but in writing it's slightly different. Interesting note though, if you recognised the name Akane Miura then she's from a hoax a few years ago (apparently.) Look her up and you can find her. I tried to make Tina and Valentina's name similar so they'd be easier to remember and pair up. Other than that, they're pretty much on the spot characters.

I know quite a few card tricks, cuts and shuffles and I love card games so Valentina has that trait from me, albeit a perfected magician. The card trick referred to in this chapter I learned from my brother so I don't know what it's called.

*/

* * *

><p>*Review responses

AnaOneesan: Chapter 5. Feb 26: Getting interesting! Ready for more XD

I need to get a better plot now *Sweat drops*. (Begins maliciously orchestrating the story, Mwuhuheehee!)

* * *

><p>Nightshade McArthur: chapter 5. Feb 26: Nicely written, though it seems superfluous I like the secrecy behind Ritsu joining the Parkour society. Can't wait for Azusa to appear, she's my favourite character without a doubt but I get why she's not here yet XD<p>

Figured I'd finish reading fully before posting a review (hence my lack of reviewing X/)

As for the whole "Better" continuation thing, technically this is an Alternate now since you've added events that aren't in the manga, so it can't be classified as a simple continuation, therefore it can't be compared to other continuation fics. But anyway enough of my rambling, nice fic, can't wait for next chapter, sorry for the lengthy review :T ... and the big words XD

* * *

><p>Now that you pointed out superfluous secrecy, I had to wonder why I did it. I have come up with a reason (what Ritsu said about Mio), though whether it is good enough I don't know :P I had a general theme of 'Secrets' idea in my head during my plotting thought processes.<p>

I can't wait for Azusa too- I have an evil plan (Sorry Azusa.)

Thank you for reviewing :D I enjoy reading reviews a lot and I don't mind longer ones; it's great encouragement to keep writing.

(Yeah, I did have to google 'superfluous.')

* * *

><p>I really do self indulge in non-story sections of the fiction… sorry. I'll have to do a proper word count at some point.<p>

*/

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Yui cried out. "It's the music store!" The students lined up in front of the building. The Wednesday afternoon had a busy street full of pedestrians shopping. Mio's eyes lingered on all the left-handed basses but Ritsu quickly dragged her into the store.<p>

"Welcome!" An assistant led them in, understanding they were here to audition. "Please make your way to the back." They followed him into the back room where there was a recording studio. Ritsu quickly jumped into the seat behind the drums; they were the same make as her brand at home. The assistant left, calling for the manager.

"I can't wait!" Yui started strumming her instrument. However, it was slightly out of pitch. "Azu-nyan?" She looked around before realising her kohai wasn't there. Mio helped her out with the tuning. "I wish Azu-nyan was here."

"Yeah, we'd be much better prepared." Mio moved back into position in front of Mugi who quickly set up her keyboard.

"Let's all call her tonight and tell her about the audition."

"It has been a while since we've spoken to Azusa." Ritsu started creating a beat, enjoying a smooth rhythm. "Hey, do you think they'll let us record something here?"

"It's an idea." Mio picked up after the beat before Mugi.

Yui hesitated, as though expecting a rhythm guitarist to join in. After recovering, she burst into song.

"Fuwa Fuwa time!"

* * *

><p>"That was really good." The assistant was applauding them and they jumped. "The manager is really busy at the moment. He will be down later though but he asked me to record and listen to a few things." He smiled at the girls. "I didn't get that song recorded though."<p>

Mio, "Oh, okay."

Yui, "Can we keep the recordings afterwards?"

"I guess… I'll have to speak to someone about it but it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Yui, "Neh, what's your name?"

"John Smith."


	8. 8: The Interview

/*Author's notes

First thing, how come nobody told me that the last chapter uploaded as a ginormous block of text! (Changed it to normal now.) If anyone did try to read it, was it even legible? If something like that ever happens again, please just message me and I'll fix it, okay? I think I understand what happened- I use a copy and paste and that turns up without any new lines for some reason... Hm...

For those of you who don't recognise the name John Smith, he's from 'The Melancholy of Haruhi' (he's normally known as Kyon but we don't know his real name…) I thought 'rather than make a new character, I'll borrow one.' Hence, John Smith (this will be his real name in this fan fiction.) I'm not actually going to do a proper crossover with that anime- I'm trying to cut down on introducing OCs… And considering there is a lack of males in K-ON (being an all girls school) I need to look around for more male characters. Or just keep making OCs…

P.S. I've only seen the anime, not the manga.

This first section of this chapter has references to the Haruhi anime and has a sudden change in style of writing. It'll be back to normal soon, just trying it out. This style of writing is inspired by the fan fiction 'KyON!' by Alex McM (which is awesome btw.)

*/

* * *

><p>Today is a beautiful day. The shining sun, and birds singing their song on this Wednesday afternoon. Spending the day relaxing in the natural light on the soft grass in the park would be the icing on the cake.<p>

Not today.

For another year, I've been forced into this part time job. I thought Haruhi would let me relax a little this year. Quite the opposite.

"Why aren't you working?" she would shout at me with a finger pointing out the door as though ordering a bad dog out the house. "The SOS brigade has no slackers!"

I don't see you working.

"That's because I need to oversee my minions."

The SOS brigade doesn't exist in this university.

"Then I'll make one like I did in school."

Didn't you try to do that last year?

Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is John Smith, a second year maths student at the J. Men's University, just north of the women's university where Haruhi is studying. Why are we in such close proximity to each other? Koizumi said something about being chosen. Seriously, I had purposefully put down an all male university and it just had to be the only one that had a partner female version next door.

And she had brought the entire SOS brigade with her! How, how did she do that? At least I get to see Asahina; the beautiful, moe girl with shining, doe eyes. And Nagato is always… interesting to be around. Since they're both girls, I don't see them as often as before (because they're in a different university- doesn't stop Haruhi though). However, that leaves me stuck almost twenty-four seven with a certain smiling someone. Not saying Koizumi is a bad guy to be around, but one can only thrash him at so many board games without getting bored.

So back to my part time job.

Today I was moving instruments as usual and the set of drums I was setting up in the back room felt heavier than it did last year. I guess I ate too many Christmas cakes.

Meanwhile, the clerk behind the till had his face glued to a video game, generally ignoring the customers that came in.

If there were any on Wednesday afternoons at lunch time.

After some menial labour, I had to see the manager. Unlike the fat clerk, this man was fairly eccentric.

"Ah, little Kyon."

I already hate my pet name, why do you make me hate it even more?

"Because you're so adorable."

In front of me stood the second largest being I have ever met. Not large as in fat, that title belonged to the other person in the store. No, this person was taller than any other with an aura and attitude that could almost rival Haruhi's. Almost.

"Now, why have I told you to come up to my office, little Kyon?"

I don't know, you haven't told me yet.

"Today is the anniversary of when you began working here!"

Yipee.

"And so, to commemorate this day, I have a very special task for you."

And how is this any better?

"There are some interviewees arriving today. However, I can't make it until later so be a darling with the other one and welcome them for me."

What kind of present is that?

I still find it hard to believe that the manager hasn't learnt the other person's name yet. Neither have I, since he uses his Internet name all the time, and that is something I refuse to call him by.

The manager waved his left hand at me, telling me to shoo and I left to convince the other worker to help me out with the interviewees.

No problem. Oh, did I tell you I'm a little sarcastic at times?

"No." His eyes remained glued to the game and the only other sounds were his thumbs clicking the buttons on the console.

"The manager said so." A lame excuse, I know. I couldn't think of anything convincing to say, however.

"And since I've been here longer than you, no0b, my experience points indicate I'm a much higher level, lol. I can order you about and so you can handle the no0bs yourself." And with that, he was back into his gaming world.

A lot of parents say you would get square eyes from playing too many games or watching too much TV. This was a perfect example of that, highlighted by his perfectly square spectacles on his round head.

So I was back to handling instruments to wait for said interviewees, giving me lots of time to stew on my own thoughts. Why did I have a job in a music store? I have no musical talent and I barely listen to music. Aside from Haruhi and the money issues caused by her (paying for too many lunches even though she is catered), there was a promise of accounting that would have been great work experience. Well, it would have been if the blob behind the counter hadn't taken the accounting job. Even if I wanted to quit, a certain character would prevent me from doing so.

"Ah! It's the music store!" Sounds like a customer. I imagine that when they enter, handsome gentlemen will greet them wonderfully and will lead them to our beautiful array of instruments.

Instead, when the sliding doors opened, silence.

"Welcome," I announced. I had nothing better to do. Besides, the gamer mumbled some unintelligible nonsense that could have been 'good afternoon' or 'die orcs.'

Of course, if he glanced upwards, he would have been surprised and said something fairly different. I was fairly surprised my self.

Four young maidens, each in high-school uniform, stepped through that door that Wednesday afternoon, highlighted by the bright sunshine that complemented their youthful aura.

The one that stood out was the giddy one. Brown hair with chocolate eyes, she bounced up and down and ran around, enough to make me dizzy.

The blonde of the group had a faint curiosity in her surroundings but not at all interested. Rather, she had an air of nobility around her. Azure eyes that shone like sapphires merely dismissed what she saw in the store. What interested her the most seemed to be the latter two tussling.

One of which had similar brown hair to the other except she had a bright, yellow hair band that held her hair back instead of two yellow hair clips. It revealed her forehead that shone in the artificial light of the music store. The girl had a tomboyish attitude as she dragged the final girl away from the left handed instruments on display.

"Mio! We're here for the interview, not shopping!"

Taller than the others, she had long, raven hair that flowed in the gentle breeze from the air conditioning. I suddenly saw Asahina's pure eyes of adorableness, this girl's teary eyes gazed longingly at the instruments, eyes that screamed Moe at the top of my lungs.

They each had instruments slung over their backs, besides the hair banded one. Maybe they were in a band? I searched my brain for any recollection of them, wondering whether I should recognise them from somewhere. Nothing came to mind. I'm sure I would have recognised these sweet girls.

I paused longer than I should have. It was enough time for the clerk to look up. To him, it must have been like some characters out of a game had come to life right before his eyes. I followed his gaze and they landed on the Asahina look-a-like's chest area.

The pervert! He must have been well practised to pick out the one with the largest bosom.

Not that I knew that… I'm not a pervert!

I sensed I had precious few seconds to save the girls from him.

"Welcome!" I said again, much louder than I wanted to and it caught everybody's attention. The reactions of the girls were very amusing though. The usual 'stare at who broke the silence' was worn on most their faces but the moe girl's shocked face sent more shivers down my spine.

Stop being so cute!

Anyway, getting them away from the clerk. An interview. That's what the one in the hairband said.

"Right this way please." Because I definitely know what I'm doing… I didn't look at the gamer but I could feel his glare boring a hole in the small of my back.

So, they were here for the interview I assume, and I was supposed to welcome them. They seemed to settle, particularly when the one with the hair band took to the drums like they belonged to her.

I decided to head up to the manager's office, they were here for an interview after all and that is not what I'm in charge of. At least I hope not. Well, actually I'd give them whatever job they were going for- they were really cute.

"Ah, little Kyon, have they arrived yet?"

I briefly explained the situation. I just hope they are the interviewees and not some random four kids that I just kidnapped.

"Oh, you have a good mind, little Kyon, bringing them into the recording studio like that."

Because that was intentional.

"So, as I mentioned earlier, I can't make it right now. I'd like you to listen to some of their songs and tell me how they are."

He's asking the least musically talented person in the store to be a judge? Well, I might be more musically cultured that the clerk but that isn't saying much.

"Now go, I want to go down there and talk to them as soon as possible!" Again, he shooed me with his left hand and went back to his paper work.

I didn't trust my own sense of judgement when it came to music. To me, it was something I listened to on the radio to pass the time. I knew there were different kinds of music, like pop and rock but it didn't mean very much to me.

Of course, it wasn't the same when I was hearing it live.

"futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo haat zukizuki."

"sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat!"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't describe what I was feeling at the moment. The sudden, sugary sweetness of the band and songs could give someone a toothache. Wait, that implies they're bad. What I mean to say is that I'm surprised at how good they are. If their looks didn't hook me then their singing did. I didn't want to go into the room in case I disturbed them.

"aa kami-sama doushite  
>suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no<br>totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?"

My eyes were focused on the raven-haired girl; the way she sang into the microphone had confidence as her long fingers softly played the notes of her bass. There was something different about her that I noticed. Suddenly, she grabbed the mike and placed it close to her lips and the beat picked up.

"dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
>hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo"<p>

Oh, random rapping in the song. Well, not quite rapping but the change in style and increased pace caught me and I found myself tapping my finger in time with the melody.

The ending of the song was drawing near when I noticed what was so intriguing about the bassist. She was left handed. Paired with the right handed guitarist, the opposite facing guitars complemented each other, as did their singing.

"Fuwa fuwa time" "Fuwa fuwa time"

"Fuwa fuwa time" "Fuwa fuwa time"

"Fuwa fuwa time" "Fuwa fuwa time"

As they finished off with a flurry of rapid drum beats and guitar riffs, I found myself applauding them. Then I realised I was outside and they couldn't hear me. I quickly corrected that though the door opening startled the raven haired girl.

"That was really good."

"Really?" the drummer grinned, her smile stretching across her face as large as a banana and her eyes glistened.

"Yeah." I think so anyway. Why am I supposed to be the judge of their songs? I don't know anything about music- what if it turned out my taste in music is horrible? There was an awkward silence and the girls looked at me as though expecting something. Oh yeah, they were.

"Um…" Good start. "The manager can't come down right now, he's a little busy."

"Eh? So what do we do now?" The one with the yellow clips started fidgeting as though restless.

"Sorry for using the studio by the way." The blonde caught my attention. "Once Ritsu got started we just went with the flow."

"Oh, it's okay…" An idea hit me. "Oh, we could record the songs so the manager can listen to them later. That way we could save time." And save my own judgement.

"Hey, can we keep the recordings afterwards?"

"I guess…" There's a computer hooked up that I know how to use and i remember seeing a few spre CDs lying about. "I'll have to speak to someone about it but it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Neh, what's your name?"

"John Smith."

After some conversation, I finally learnt their names, much better than referring to them by hair colour and hair accessories. We redid the first song, putting it onto the local computer. After hearing the song in full, and not through a door, I could listen to the lyrics properly. It was really cute love song; is this what girls think about? Turns out, Mio isn't very confident in front of people; You could tell since her singing faltered several times whenever she looked in my vague direction.

"So why are you in school uniforms?" I asked afterwards. They were definitely from their high school. "Are they band outfits?"

"Nope," announced Ritsu. "It was Mio's idea!"

Yui joined in. "Yeah, she's a bit of a klutz sometimes. She almost went to lectures like that this morning."

"I don't want to hear that from you!" But then Mio averted her eyes. "I was just nervous about the interview."

* * *

><p>The songs were really random, most of which I had never heard of before. Scrap that, all of them. I'm sure I would remember 'Curry before rice', 'Ballpoint Pen' and 'Don't say lazy.'<p>

In between the songs, I made light conversation. So they were first years in the J. Women's University in the Light Music Club. I finally found out what they were interviewing for- playing as a band to advertise this shop. That would explain the band in front of me. When I explained I was at the men's university, Yui got very excited, as did Mugi. It was as though I was suddenly an alien species they had discovered. I know the feeling, though I react quite differently.

"Yeah, I'm a second year maths student."

"Really? Mio does maths too," the drummer announced. The bassist turned away, shyly. There was a short silence after that. Reminds me of how Asahina and I first met. I tried to break the ice.

I scratched the back of my head. "Um… If you ever need any help with maths, I can always give it a go." Actually, that would show how much I've forgotten since last year.

"Oh, thank you," she finally said. Why is she so nervous around me?

And another awkward pause.

"Shall we move onto the next song?"

* * *

><p>I began tidying the drums away, packaging them into their respectful boxes. It was a fun hour or so, talking and listening to music. I hope they didn't notice my lack of music knowledge; I'll have to find out where the songs they sang originally came from. I'll ask Nagato later, she'll know, hopefully.<p>

Afterschool Tea Time- I said it was a cute name to be polite and it really suited them. I must have said cute way too many times today. I'm sure they have enough sugary fluff to give someone diabetes.

They were having the interview with the manager now. I imagine the girls are having quite an interesting conversation about nothing to do with music. It was what happened to me- thank goodness, since any question on the subject would leave me dumbfounded.

You may be wondering why it's taking me a long time to pack these drums away. That's because I'm avoiding the clerk. He's probably still mad for drawing those girls away from him. Besides, I didn't actually understand all of his 'nerd' talk. It's like a different language, a mutated version of Japanese.

I guess I'll have to look at him eventually. Being in the same year taking the same subject made sure of that. What were the chances…

With a sigh, there wasn't much else to do in the recording studio. Oh, the recorded songs. I burned the music into the disks, taking a copy for myself. Even if they didn't get the job, at least I could still listen to their music. If they were famous, this could make quite a bit of money if I sold it. I'll have to remember to give them one as they leave.

Ah, now there really isn't anything to do in here. I guess I'll have to face him.

As silently as I could, I opened the door.

Oh good, he's actually serving someone.

"Kyon!"

Ah, it's Yui. Wait, what did she call me?

"Little Kyon!"

I'm taller than you! And damn that manager! "How did it go?"

"It was great." The drummer of the band grinned at me, I was starting to recognise that trademark grin. "All thanks to Mio."

"Really?" It was hard to imagine such a nervous wreck being the star of the interview. Looking at her now, she was still in shock. Mugi was comforting her.

The blonde nodded. "The manager was particularly interested in her left-handed-ness. He also really liked our songs."

Yeah, he is left handed himself. "Wait, how did he get to hear the songs?"

"Oh, you left the speakers on so our music was blaring through the whole store."

I paused. "Ah… Sorry…" That also meant our conversations were on loud speaker to the whole store. Did I say anything embarrassing?

"The manager said he would have been down much earlier but he was too busy listening to the music and told us to call you Kyon."

Damn the manager ten fold.

"Thank you!" Yui danced away from the till, holding up a bag. "I got some strings." As Yui shouldered her guitar, the others grabbed their instruments.

"Oh, shall we go then?"

It's been an eventful afternoon; I'll admit I was a little sad to see them go. "Wait!" I accidentally blurted out.

Four faces looked at me with surprise and I could feel my face going red.

"Um… Here, I got the music on here."

"Oh, thanks!" The sliding doors opened and they left. "Bye little Kyon!"

I'm glad that's over. However, I was seriously hoping that someone would call me by my name. Not my nick-name!

"Kyon," said a voice and I was dragged back into reality.

"Yes?"

It was the gamer. "Why did you do that before you no0b!"

Ah, I forgot about him…

* * *

><p>*Author's notes

I am not cut out for writing in this style (it has been roughly 20 days since I've posted something). I thought this style would suit me well since it's similar to my author's notes. However, Kyon is more sarcastic than I am and comes across funnier than I do (I just rant about nothing- this is effectively my internal monologue).

If they get the job, I may switch to this style whenever they go to the store. However, that may be a bad idea.

Also, tell me if I've done a good or bad job of this. If I've done well, this may become a regular occurrence. Or, you can tell me to avoid this style of writing and stick with the main characters. (That means that Kyon will be a very quiet character if he's recurring.)

*/

* * *

><p>"Hey when do you think we'll hear back from the store?" Mio slumped onto her bed, noticing how all the part time job magazines had not been cleared from her room.<p>

"Hopefully soon!" Mugi started stacking the magazines together. "We've never performed outside of our school before."

"What about that opening gig we did last week?"

"But that was in front of other students like us. This time it will be in public."

"We'll become famous!" Yui sat next on the bed by Mio, not noticing her face paling at the thought.

"Maybe not that far Yui," Ritsu cut in. The young guitarist sighed. "But we'll be one step closer to the Budokan!"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that." Yui clapped her hands together. "We have to practice really hard for when we perform!" She made a face of concentration, imitating guitar chords with her fingers.

Ritsu, "I bet we'll have a huge audience next week."

Yui, "The manager said that we'd have a platform just outside on the street."

Mugi, "It'll be like we're busking!"

Mio, "We haven't actually got the job yet you know." The bassist seemed to have recovered.

Ritsu laughed out loud. "Yeah but no one else went for the job. And Kana told everyone to not apply for the job."

"Yeah, I was surprised at that. We need to thank her later."

"What did you think of the assistant?" They all looked at Mugi.

"Huh?"

The blonde went a little red. "I mean, he was a nice guy, wasn't he?"

"I guess," Ritsu replied. "He has a weird nick name though."

Yui, "I think it's cute."

"It's kind of cool that he goes to the men's university." Ritsu looked at Mio. "What do you think?"

"Um… y-yeah, same." She played with her hair, not really thinking about it.

"You're not falling for him are you Mio?" Ritsu's face was suddenly close. Startled, she jumped backwards.

"Baka!" The bassist thwacked the drummer over the head.

"Ow…"

"Mugi, it's six o'clock"

"Oh, thanks Yui." The pianist stood up. "I'll see you guys later then."

"Where's she going?" Ritsu rubbed her head, wincing slightly.

"Oh, she's going to call home. Probably to tell her family about the part time job interview."

"Ah, we should do the same."

"One sec." Mio got off the bed towards the table and motioned the group closer. "I've been thinking about what we should do for Mugi."

"What do you mean?" Ritsu thought back to the conversation they had the other day. "Oh yeah, she has helped us a lot over the years."

"I would have never met Giitar!"

Ritsu sweat dropped. "So what do you suppose we do?"

"Hm…" They all concentrated.

"We could write a song like we did for Azusa," Mio pointed out.

"But where would we find the time and place to practice?" Ritsu replied. "It'll be really hard to hide it from Mugi."

Yui, "How about a present?"

Mio, "What should we get her?"

Ritsu, "Well she's rich so whatever we get her she can get anyway…"

Yui, "Mugi's not like that. I think she'll really like a present."

Ritsu, "Well we're poor. Remember that membership fee we have to pay? And that deadline is coming up soon."

Mio, "Then what should we get her?"

They all concentrated hard. In the end, the drummer sighed loudly and stuck her feet onto the table.

Ritsu, "Maybe we should just give her your lose weight guide."

Mio, "It won't be much of a surprise, will it then?" She knocked the feet off and they hit the pile of magazines, sending them sprawling across the floor again.

"Mio, look what you've done."

"It's rude to put your feet up."

Yui picked up one of the magazines. "We could work somewhere else at the same time. Then we can buy something for Mugi with what we save up."

Ritsu, "Eh? Do we even have time for that?"

Mio, "Well, what else can we do for Mugi?"

Yui, "This looks interesting!" She put a magazine onto the table. Pictures of maids littered the page.

Mio, "No, we are not doing this again…"

* * *

><p>*Author's notes

Right, sorry for the long wait. However, you are in for a bigger wait since I have exams that are fairly important (more important than this fan fiction? Madness…)

Anyway, if I do post something, it's because I'm not revising. My exams finish on the 28th of April 2014so that's a big wait.

In terms of the story line, it's much easier to create scenes in my other work since that just usually starts with a fight scene. This fan fiction is a slice of life with no real goal- it's life. Go get a good job, get happy and stuff. Then again, there is this one AMAZING scene that I really want to do (happens during winter break so I'm being patient. Too patient…)

Hopefully, with this wait, I'll actually get a plan. I have vague ideas that aren't written yet. I'm planning a lot of things with the idea of 'Relationships' (I'm going to do a lot of shipping- should be fun). Also, something to look forward to is the Parkour chapter with Ritsu and Mugi- Mugi with boys. Should be interesting…

And whether they'll get the job or not. But that's obvious… (Or is it?)

Anyway, please review and answer my question about the Kyon style of writing- it'll be a big help!

*/


End file.
